souls unite
by Leanna68
Summary: Mummra comes up with the perfect plan to destroy the thundercats
1. Chapter 1

Authors note, the passages referring to and use of the lion clan blood mating is a creation by Tara, I have her full permission to use it in this story which picks up after the return home.

Souls unite

By Leanna

Chapter 1

After the Ty-Khan was over Panthro took the lioness's hand and went back to his bedchambers. Once inside the panther walked over and sat heavily down on his bed.  
"Panthro," Leanna said kneeling in front of him, "are you sure your alright," she asked softly caressing his bruised face.  
"I will be," he said smiling softly at her putting his hand over hers, "that whelp can pack quite a punch," he chuckled slightly then winched putting his free hand on his rib cage.  
"You really should have Pumyra or Tygra check you over to be on the safe side," Leanna said running her fingers over his ribs cage.  
"I said I'll be fine…you worry to much," The panther snorted.  
"Me worry too much…. bah…that's rich coming from you," she smirked.  
"It's my job to worry," Panthro nodded.  
"Oh really and what's my job," the lioness asked putting her hands on her hips.  
"Just to be your beautiful self," he smiled, "and warm my bed," He teased.  
"Hey," she growled and grabbed his ear, "I'm more then just a bed warmer Panther".  
"There's that fiery spirit," he smirked, "and yes baby you're more then just a bed warmer," he winked  
The lioness rolled her eyes, "I think you took one too many punches to the head," She said letting go of his ear, "look what you've done…. you've reopened the stitches on your arm".  
"Meh…all it needs is to be cleaned and it will be ok," Panthro nodded.  
"Why do you insist on being so damn stubborn panther," Leanna said standing and walking into the bathroom.  
"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't," He nodded as she returned with a basin of warm water and a soft cloth.  
The lioness cocked a brow and set the basin down on the nightstand and put the cloth in the water, "it's going to be your undoing…you do know that," she said wring the cloth out and started cleaning the blood from his face.  
"I wouldn't talk woman…your worse then I am at times," he said capturing her hand, "You know if I weren't stubborn you'd be on your way back to New Thundera getting ready to marry that idiot".  
"I know," she said quietly gently wiping the blood from his face.  
"Lea," he said quietly, "about what happened at the space port"  
"I would rather forget about Gaston Schwenk and his friend," she nodded.  
"I know but, it still bothers me…I wasn't there to protect you," He said quietly.  
"Panthro…. I know what your thinking and the answer is no…he didn't touch me…believe me he wanted nothing to do with me once he found out I meant business," she smirked," he has the scars to prove it".  
"That's my girl," Panthro grinned.  
"But that's not the only thing on your mind is it," she asked.  
"No," the panther said shaking his head, "I keep wondering if circumstances were different, if you had of been home…would you have…taken something to prevent going into season".  
"Do you wish I would have," she said lowering her head.  
"Lea…. how can you say that," He scowled.  
"Well you brought it up," she answered, "if you asked me such a thing then you wish I would have".  
"No, no, no…. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," He sighed, "I just meant…was it meant to be or…would you have done something to prevent it".  
"Honestly…. I don't know Panthro…. it's not that I wouldn't want to have a child with you...it's just that I don't want you to feel trapped into anything," she said raising her head and finally looked at him.  
"Lea…you know how I feel about you…. and if by chance you are carrying my cub…then nothing would make me prouder," he smiled.  
"But you and I both know not to get any hopes up…I mean with the thundranium poisoning and all," she said quietly.  
"I know Lea…. but let's not worry about that now," The panther said and captured her hands in between his, "I have something to show you," He said getting up and walking over to his wardrobe and taking a small box down off the shelf.  
Leanna sat down on the foot of the bed as Panthro sat down and set the box between them, he opened the lid, Leanna looked in and saw a small red stone and a small black velvet cloth Panthro picked up the cloth and opened it, "this has been in my family for many generations," he said showing her a bright red stone that was fashioned into an earring.  
"It's very pretty," the lioness said watch the stud glitter in the light.  
"It's worn by the female to signify she is married," the panther nodded, "It was my mother's ". Leanna looked at him and smiled, "what's that stone, "she asked nodding to the larger bright red stone.  
"This," he said picking it up between his fingers, "is also very old…this is what's known in the Panther clan as the blood stone…it was said to have gotten it's colour from the blood of two lovers who were forbidden to see each other…neither one could live with out the other, the two met at sunset in a cave, where they were caught by the woman's brother, he killed her young lover, the woman was so distraught she took her own life, as she lay dying beside her beloved their blood seeped into the ground and surrounding rocks creating the blood stone, it is said if two lover mix their blood and let it seep into the stone their spirits will be bound together for all eternity like the two who created the stone".  
"May I," Leanna asked holding out her hand, Panthro nodded and placed the stone in her hand, the lioness was shocked, the stone was warm and almost seemed to be alive, "it's a very sad story," she said turning the stone over in her palm, "but yet at the same time a beautiful one, two hearts and souls united for all eternity…much like the blood mating of the lion clan"  
"Yes," Panthro smiled placing his hand over hers capturing the stone between their palms, "tonight at sunset," he said. The lioness looked at him and nodded, "Yes my love," she smiled. Panthro took the bloodstone and placed it back in the box. Leanna stood and headed for the door.  
"Where you going," the panther asked.  
"I have to tell the others," she winked and left the room.

"Sunset...as in tonight," Snarf complained.  
"Yes snarf…tonight at sunset," Leanna nodded.  
"Kind of short notice don't you think," Lion-O said scratching his head.  
"yeah..that's like seven hours from now," Snarf complained  
"All you have to do is show up," Leanna nodded.  
"Oooooh no," Cheetara said putting her arm around Leanna's shoulder, "that won't do at all…you see we've known that panther for a very long time and we want to celebrate, so we'll need at least a week".  
"Well I don't think he will want to wait a week," Leanna said, "but you will have to ask him that yourself".  
"Ask me what," Panthro asked coming into the kitchen after he had showered and changed.  
"They want us to wait a week," Leanna nodded.  
"Your joking right," Panthro said.  
"Nope they are serious love," the lioness nodded.  
"Sorry but we are not waiting a week, the mutants or lunatacs get wind of this they will see that as a chance to attack," Panthro said folding his arms across his chest defiantly.  
"Oh…never thought of that," Cheetara said, "well then I guess we have a busy day ahead of us," she winked.

Unknown to the felines deep inside the black pyramid Mumm-ra stood watching, "so the Thundercats don't want anyone to know what their planning," he said looking down at his beloved pet. The mummified hound looked up at his master giving him a questioning look.  
"I know what you're thinking you decrepit hound, none of my past plans have worked," he said walking around his cauldron thinking, he stopped and gazed into the dark water. A evil smile crossed his leathery lips, "that's it ma-mutt. It's prefect," he said turning and stood at the edge of the cauldron, he looked up at the four stone statues that surrounded the viewing pool.  
"Ancient spirits of evil…. send me BASSET the cat goddess," he bellowed, the eyes of the four statues took on an eerie red glow. The mummy stood back as the waters glowed and spun, lightening lit the room, a few moments later the water began to calm. The smiled widened on the mummy's face as the water receded and a figure hovered over the water.  
"Welcome my dear," Mumm-ra nodded and slightly bowed as the woman with the head of a lioness and body of a human slowly came down and stood on the platform.  
"What do you want with me," the cat goddess asked slightly annoyed.  
"Now, now Basset ….no need to be that way, "Mumm-ra said coyly, "I have some interesting news"  
"Oh really, "she sad crossing her arms over her ample chest.  
"Oh yes…it's about you beloved cat's…. I'm afraid they are no more…you four legged children no longer roam this earth in their original form, "Mumm-ra said.  
"What do you mean, "she asked slightly confused.  
"They have taken humanoid form," Mumm-ra nodded.  
"You lie, "she hissed.  
"See for yourself my dear, "he said pointing to the viewing pool  
The goddess looked as the waters cleared and showed the inside of cat's lair, her eyes widened when she seen the Thundercats, 'what…what is the meaning of this," she said narrowing her eyes.  
"As you can see my dear…your beloved cats have turned into theses creatures you see before you," Mumm-ra said, "The cats of this world are no more, all that are left is what you see before you".  
"What…. no that's, that's impossible," Basset said sadly, "my beloved cats…gone".  
"Oh there maybe a few of the smaller ones left…but the most of the big cats have turned into this," Mumm-ra nodded towards the pool.  
The cat goddess closed her eyes and searched with her mind, "most of them are gone…killed by man kind, "she said opening her eyes, a growled formed in her throat, "No…I can't let my beloved cat's live like this…trapped in humanoid bodies, they were never meant to live like that…they were meant to be free".  
"But what can you do to fix this, "Mumm-ra asked innocently.  
"Put things back as they were suppose to be…take the cat out of the man," Basset nodded.  
The mummy smirked, "you mean make them fully human," Mumm-ra asked.  
"Yes…… I will free my feline children…they will be free to roam and live where they please," Basset nodded, "once they go to sleep each one will in turn be freed leaving only their human forms behind," the woman said then in a flash vanished.  
Mumm-ra cackled with laughter, " oh ma-mutt…this will be perfect, "he said picked his beloved hound up, "I can't wait to see the look on the Thundercats faces when they wake up human," he chuckled, "can you picture the confusion…the pandemonium…they won't know what hit them," he said throwing his head back laughing.

Back at cat's lair, the dinning room was a buzz with what was going to happen at sunset.  
"I know this maybe a stupid question Panthro," Kit said, "but why Sunset"  
"Well that's just the time it has to be," the panther nodded.  
"You never told them about the blood stone," Leanna asked.  
""Blood stone," Lion-o said.  
"So I take that as a no," the lioness said cocking a brow.  
"Well it's not something I never thought I needed to bring up," Panthro shrugged  
"What you never thought you'd take a mate," The lioness asked.  
"Frankly... no," he nodded eating his lunch.  
"Anyway...what is this bloodstone, " Lion-O asked.  
"It's something very special indeed...you know about the blood mating," Leanna nodded.  
"Yes of course," the lion nodded.  
"Well this is something similar, only this a stone is used. Once the couples blood seeps into the stone, they are bound together for all eternity," Leanna nodded.  
"Seems I've heard about that," Tygra nodded, "wasn't the stone formed when two forbidden lovers died in each other arms, there blood seeped into the ground and combined creating the stone".  
"Yes," Panthro nodded.  
"Oh that's so romantic," kit smiled, "who knew such a tale would come from the Panther clan," she said.  
Panthro cocked a brow, "and exactly what do you mean by that, " He scowled.  
"Umm… Nothing," she said quickly lowering her head.  
"I don't think she meant it as an insult Panthro," Tygra nodded," just that well… We've never seen that side of you quite frankly".  
"You've always been so…. serious and…. temperamental," Kat piped up.  
"Can you believe these guys," Panthro snorted looking at the lioness who was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Well they just don't know you like I do, "she smiled and winked.  
"And we don't want to either," Lion-O teased.  
Panthro looked at the lion and growled, Lion-O decided to push his luck, "So tell me something Leanna, why would you want some old cat like him, when you could have had a buff young stud like me," Lion-o teased.  
"To be frank, I want a man whose ego isn't bigger then his muscles," Leanna snorted.  
"She's got you there," Kit snickered.  
"You calling me arrogant," Lion-O said in mock anger.  
"Well red…. if the wild mane fits," Leanna smirked.  
Lion-o threw back his head and roared with laughter, "now see that's why I like her," the lion said wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Disrespectful," Snarf said shaking his head, "That's what that is…. talking to Lion-O like that," The fury creature said chattering his teeth.  
"Aww come on Snarf," Lion-O said patting his former nursemaid on the head, "I deserved it…that's what I get for teasing her," he winked.  
Snarf just gave him an odd look and started clearing the table, Lion-O chuckled, "well guys let's get back to work".  
"Come on Myra," Tygra nodded, "we have some supplies to pick up in the birble and wollow village".

As dusk approached the lioness sat at her vanity, Myra, Cheetara arrived an hour before to help get things ready, "you know for a woman who is about to be wed you seem very sad," Cheetara said brushing the lioness's long mane.  
"I always pictured my whole family with me when this day arrived," Leanna sighed, "but we both know that's not going to happen, my father went back home the second the Ty-Khan was over and he will probably never speak to me again…my mother has to go back home and probably sell her possessions to pay my father's debt to keep from losing the house".  
"Leanna that's not your doing," Myra said braiding the lioness's long hair and winding a white ribbon through it, "your father got himself into that mess, so it's his problem…would you rather of just went back home and married a total strange just to please your father".  
"Well no," Leanna said, "Why do you think I ran in the first place".  
"Tell me something," Cheetara said, "I always wondered why your hair was so long, I mean its sort of a hindrance if in a fight".  
"Tradition," Leanna nodded, "a lioness is not allowed to cut her hair until the day she weds, then it's the male who cuts it to seal his claim on her, once the braid is cut and he burns it she is belongs to him".  
"Ahh hence the display at the end of the Ty-Khan. "Myra nodded.  
"Yes, he cut off a short section to claim his right as my mate," Leanna smiled, "once the rest of it is cut, I can wear my hair down if I wish. A lioness with long braided hair means she is unwed".  
"Well he's got a lot to cut off," Myra chuckled admiring her handy work, " I made the braid 12 inches like you said," she replied holding up the braid, the white ribbon sectioned off where it was going to be cut.  
"Thank-you Myra," Leanna smiled.  
"I just wish that panther wasn't in such a hurry…we wanted to throw a huge gathering," Cheetara nodded.  
"Tara you know Panthro wouldn't like that… besides as long as our friends are there that's all that matter's to us," The lioness said.  
"Well from what I smell coming from the kitchen Snarf's been cooking all afternoon," Myra chuckled.  
"Oh I know…. We're in for a huge feast this evening," Cheetara smiled.  
" It's time," Sahara said coming into the room, "the men just left".  
Leanna looked out the window and seen the sun would soon set, the women left the lair and walked to the lagoon that was just inside the unicorn forest less then half a mile from the lair.

Lion-O and Tygra stood on either side of the panther as he smiled at his bride, Lion-O stepped forward and offered his arm, The lioness smiled and took it, Lion-O grinned and escorted her to her groom, Lion-O bowed slight as Panthro took the lioness's hand. He put his hands over the top of Leanna and Panthro's, "I Lord of the Thundercats, give my permission for this union, to you both I give my love and my blessings".  
The panther turned to face his Bride, "I take you Leanna as my wife. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. All that I have and all that I am I share with you freely and unconditionally," Panthro smiled as he drove the red stoned stud through the Lioness's left ear midway between the tip and ear lobe.  
Sahara stood and walked over to the couple, she bowed and held out a small box towards the lioness and opened it. Inside was a solid gold hoop, "for your mate," She smiled and nodded. Leanna looked at Panthro who had knelt down on one knee in front of her, he looked up at her and winked. Leanna smiled and nodded to her mother as she took the earring form her, the elder lioness returned to her spot.

"I take you Panthro, as my Husband. I belong to you. I offer my life to you. All that I have and all that I am I share with you freely and unconditionally," Leanna smiled as she quickly drove the sharp end of the hoop swiftly though the Panther's left ear.

Tygra stepped forward and held out a small decorative dagger Panthro reached out and took a hold of the braid, "I abide by all of the lion clan traditions," the panther said as he cut the rest of her long braid and tossed it into a small fire.  
The lioness turned slightly and looked at her mother who beamed with joy and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, Then her attention was drawn back to the big panther as he wrapped one arm around her waist and grabbed her wrist with the other.  
He admitted a low growl as he brought her wrist up and nuzzling it to his face. A chill went down the lioness's spine as she felt his hot breath on her bare flesh. She gasped and froze as he sunk his teeth into her arm drawing blood.  
Leanna growled lowly as she grabbed the panther's wrist. She rubbed her cheek against his palm and smiled at him Panthro hissed as she sunk her teeth into his flesh Initiating the first step of the blood mating.  
The panther lace his fingers with hers and placed the blood stone between their palms, "as our blood seeps into the stone we become one heart one soul, bound together for all eternity," he said then drew his bride to him kissing her tenderly, the blood from there wounds running down their wrists in-between their palms and into the stone.  
As the sun went down it crept along the walls of the small cliff that surrounded the lagoon, the fading light hit their clasped hands the stone reacted, giving off a soft red glow signalling the pair were now bonded. Panthro drew back his head and looked at his mate and gently caressed her cheek with his free hand. The Lioness looked at him and smiled.  
"Did you see that," Myra whispered.  
"Yes," Snarf blubbered blowing his nose on a handkerchief.  
"Let's go back and celebrate, " Lion-O smiled putting his arm around the cheetah.  
For the rest of the evening they all celebrated with food and drink, it wasn't long before the newlyweds snuck off to their bedchamber.  
"Suppose we'll see then before noon tomorrow," Lion-O teased.  
"Hmm, hard to say," Tygra chuckled, "but I wouldn't want to be the one to interrupt them"

Early the next morning Basset perched herself on top of the head of cat's lair, she looked out as the stars started to fade into the approaching dawn, she raised her hands in the air, "let my children be free, let them roam this earth once more," she said looking up at the sky.  
The clouds rolled in and started churning, the goddess eyes glowed, "be free my beloved cats…be free," she cried out and clapped her hands together over her head. A flash of lightening lit the sky and a clap of thunder rumbled slightly shook the Thundercats home. As quickly as it came it vanished along with Basset.  
Half an hour later the sun peeked over the horizon, Lion-O was the first to wake. The Thundercat lord looked over at his beloved cheetah and smiled and climbed groggily out of bed, he padded barefoot to the bathroom and turned on the light, he leaned over the sink and turned on the faucet, cupping his hands together he splashed cool water on his face like he done every morning to help wake himself up.  
As he reached over for the soft fluffy towel, he noticed he felt different some how…he just couldn't put his finger on it, he grabbed the towel and dried his face, he looked up in the mirror and nearly passed out.  
The lion quickly jumped back in shock and turned around…no one was behind him the he slowly turned back to the mirror, "wholey Thundera," he exclaimed seeing the reflection in the mirror, he stepped closer, "no it must be a trick," he said leaning closer to the mirror. He reached up and touched his pale face, the looked down at his hands, his once sharp claws were replaced with flat dull fingernails, he looked up and studied his reflection, gone was the masking around his eyes and mouth, his short sharp fangs were replaced by normal teeth, his eyes were no longer a bright amber, the were now hazel, his once bright red full mane now was now dull flat copper colour hair.  
Not only had his appearance changed so did his height and build, he now stood barely six foot, his one well muscled arms were now gone, everything that made who he was. Was gone, instead of a once powerful thunderian male of the lion clan stood a human. Once the shock was over and reality set in he turned and looked at Cheetara who remained unchanged, she was still herself. He stood and shook his head in confusion, trying to understand what happened.  
"Lion-O," Cheetara said slowly opening her eyes, she sensed something was wrong, "Everything alright," she asked concerned.  
"No," he croaked nearly in tears.  
"Lion-O…. what's wrong," The cheetah asked getting out f bed.  
"No…Stop…. don't come any closer," the lion said quickly shutting off the bathroom light.  
"Lion-O…please…your starting to scare me," Cheetara said inching closer.  
"Oh Tara…you have no idea," he sighed, "don't say I didn't warn you, "he said flicking the light back on.  
"By Jaga," the cheetah gasped seeing her beloved lion in human form standing in the door way, "how …how did this happen," she asked stunned,  
"I ….I don't know, "the lion said, "but we have to fix it."  
"We have to tell the others," Cheetara nodded.

Further down the hall the lioness slowed started to wake, she stirred slightly still wrapped in her husbands arms, as her senses started to wake, she knew something was different, she could feel the panthers warm body next to her, but somehow something felt different, she slowly realized his scent was a bit off.  
Leanna slowly opened her eyes, she looked at Panthro, instead of her beloved panther a man with skin the colour of hot chocolate lay in her bed, she screamed and tumbled out of bed, "Who the hell are you…how did you get in here and what have you done with my husband, "she growled grabbing the sheet and covering her body.  
"What you going on about woman," Panthro snorted, "you having a night mare or something".  
The lioness growled, leapt up on the bed and clamped her hand around the man's throat digging her claws into his flesh, "where's Panthro," she demanded.  
"Whoa…Lea…what the hell," he said grabbing her hand to pry it loose.  
"You have three seconds to answer me before I rip out your throat," Leanna growled fiercely.  
"Lea…calm down…it's me…now let go," Panthro said then noticed his hand, "what the hell," he said looking at his hands, then looked at the lioness, " Lea…what's going on," he asked glancing down at the rest of his body, "I'm…I'm"  
"Tell me who you are," Leanna snarled.  
"Human," Panthro finished, "but, but".  
Panthro just lay there stunned ignoring the lioness's sharp claws in his neck, "Lea…it's me," he said reaching out and touching her face.  
The lioness growled, "Lea…look," he said showing her the bite mark on his forearm just below his wrist.  
She looked and gasped and quickly released him, "Pan," she said shocked.  
"Yeah baby…. it's me…. well mostly me," he said then got up and went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, "wholey shit," he gasped seeing his reflection in the mirror. Like the lion his marking were gone, everything that made him thunderian was gone, he also lost height and muscle mass, he now was just under six feet tall and might have weighted 150 pounds soaking wet. The once mighty strong man was now a skinny human with dark brown skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Souls unite

Chapter 2

By Leanna

"What are we going to do," Lion-O said pacing back and forth in his bedchambers.

"First off…you can stop pacing," Cheetara said from the foot of the bed.

"Sorry…. but…but look at me," Lion-O sighed and plopped down heavily on a nearby chair, "how did this happen," he said running his fingers through his copper colour hair.

The cheetah got up and walked over to him, "I don't know Lion-O but we will find out," Cheetara said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Lion-O looked up at her and just sighed and nodded; Cheetara gave him a soft reassuring smile. The cheetah nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud panicked knock came to the bedchamber door.

"I can't let anyone see me right now," Lion-O said and bolted into the bathroom while the cheetah opened the door.

"Thank Jaga your up," Leanna said half panicked, "please come quickly".

"What's wrong," the cheetah asked?

"It's Panthro, "the lioness said tugging on the cheetah's arm.

"Don't tell me it's happened to him too," Lion-o said from the bathroom.

Leanna looked over, "oh no…not you too".

"Afraid so," Lion-O said coming out wrapped in his bathrobe which was now three times too big.

"Lion-O," Leanna questioned cocking her head a bit, she walked a bit closer as he came out.

"Yeah it's me," he sighed.

"Oh no…this is horrible," Leanna said biting her bottom lip.

"Gee thanks. Didn't know I looked that bad," Lion-o scowled.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, I meant why have you and Panthro…oh my," Leanna said as a thought popped in her head, "what about the others…Tygra, Kat, Lynx-O and Bengali".

"Leanna call over to the tower to see if anything has happened," Lion-O nodded, "Cheetara go check on Tygra".

"But Tygra is over at the tower of omens," Cheetara said, "He went over to check on a problem they were having with their computer system".

"Alright then we'll so up to the control room and call form there, "Lion-O nodded then reached for his clothes, he went into the bathroom and returned a few moments later still in his bathrobe, "my clothes don't fit any more," he pouted.

Cheetara gave him a sympathetic look; "it's ok Lion-O we'll find something for you to wear".

"Don't feel bad Lion-O, None of Panthro's clothes fit him either," Leanna nodded.

"So how is Panthro taking this, "Cheetara whispered taking the lioness aside.

"Umm, confused as hell and frankly quite pissed, at least that part of him is still there," Leanna smirked, "you know him…he's ready to bust open some heads".

"So did he change like Lion-O height and build wise," Cheetara asked.

"Oh yes, if I hadn't of woke up with him in our bed I wouldn't have never known it was him" The lioness said, "I fact I nearly ripped out his throat".

"Oh boy…that bad huh," Cheetara cringed.

"Well it just shocked the hell out me…. you picture waking up with a complete stranger in your bed," The lioness snorted.

"Yeah I can see your point there," the cheetah nodded, "Lion-O, Lea and I are going to go talk to Panthro…we'll be right back".

"Sure go ahead," he waved as he plopped back down in the chair.

"It will be ok Lion-O I promise," Cheetara smiled giving him a soft kiss.

The two women left and walked down the hall, when the alarm sounded from the control room, "what now," the cheetah said as they ran to the control room.

"What's wrong Myra," Cheetara asked being the first one there.

"There's someone trying to get in the lair," the tigress nodded, "he keeps bypassing the lock codes".

"Wait …he," Cheetara said pulling up the security cameras, "No…. can't be".

"What…. you know who it is, "Myra asked.

"Yes I think I do," she nodded, "who goes there," She said over the intercom.

The human with jet-black hair and loose fitting clothes looked up and waved, "Please you have to believe me when I say this but it's me…. Tygra," he said.

"No…. that's not Tygra," Myra said taking a closer look.

"Myra hun…after all that's happened this morning…. I'm afraid it is," Leanna said.  
"Let him in Myra," Cheetara nodded.

The tigress nodded and the three women headed down stairs, "by Jaga, "Myra exclaimed as Tygra walked in and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Myra…. I don't understand what's happening or how this happened".

"Hey now," the Tigress said placing her hand on his cheek, "just keep calm," she said trying to calm him.

"Tygra…what about Lynx-O and Bengali," Cheetara asked.

"The same thing happened, we all woke up like this," Tygra said, "all but Pumyra…she's still the same".

"Why are only the men changing, " Cheetara said thinking out loud.

"You mean Lion-O and Panthro too, "Tygra said.

"Yes and probably Kat too," the cheetah nodded

"Mumm-ra has to be behind this somehow…this is something he would do," Tygra nodded.

"Agreed, but what can we do, "Cheetara said.

"First get Pumyra over here to check everyone out, then call a council meeting," Tygra said.

"Alright I'll go call Pumyra," Myra nodded and headed to the control room.

"Well as long as you're here we may as well go see Panthro and Lion-O," Cheetara nodded.

They first went to the panther's bedchamber; "Panthro" Leanna said poking her head in the door, "Tygra and Cheetara are here".

"Oh that's just great," he grumbled from the other room.

"Don't feel bad Panthro," Tygra said, "you're not the only one who changed".

"Really," Panthro said peeking his head out the door, "Wholly Thundera," he said getting a look at the tiger.

"Yeah I know," Tygra said running his fingers through his dark hair, "look at you…your as skinny as a twig".

The lioness cringed at the statement, "oh hell I know ...I haven't been this scrawny since I was 14," Panthro said shaking his head, "I'll really scare off the Mutants now," He snorted and plopped down on his bed.

"Ok that's enough," Leanna growled, "look we'll figure this out, so in the mean time stop feeling sorry for yourself, your still you only in human form…now get some clothes on and let Pumyra check you over to make sure your ok".

"Damn bossy woman," Panthro grumbled, "easy for you to say…your still you".

"Yes I am…. but that don't mean I'm going to let you sit here and stew," The lioness said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok, ok," Panthro said then stood, "you ….not one word spots," Panthro glared at the cheetah.

Cheetara cover her mouth with her hand to hide her giggle then looked over at Tygra and winked.  
The women waited in the council chambers waiting while Pumyra did her exam of the males.

"This is a tragedy," Snarf whined as he brought in a cart with coffee tea and some sweets.

"Snarf, there not dead," Kit said crossing her arms, "so stop making it sound like they are".

"They may as well be," Snarf said as his ears drooped down defeated, "you seen them for yourselves…they are no longer Thundercats".

"Snarf, " Cheetara snapped which surprised everyone, "they are still who they are on the inside".

The snarf just shook his head, "my poor boy," he said quietly leaving the tray and taking his spot on the window seat.

"Look we just have to be positive," Cheetara sad, "at least for them".

"Yeah Pumyra could have good news for us," Myra said hopeful.

Kit looked up as the council doors opened, Pumyra walked in with the men behind her. Kit jumped up and hugged her brother, who just smiled and ran his fingers through his blonde hair and took his seat beside her.

Pumyra waited for everyone to be seated before she spoke, "well I have good news and bad, "she said as she walked over to the computer screen. "The good news is their all healthy as they were last check-up they had a week ago".

"Well that's wonderful," Myra nodded and smiled at Tygra who gave her a small smile back.

"Yes, so they haven't suffered any ill effect from this," Cheetara asked grabbing Lion-O's hand.

"Nope healthy as a preverbal horse," the puma nodded.

"So what's the bad news," Leanna asked.

"Well the bad news ……is that everything that made them thunderian…is gone, their whole DNA structure has been changed…. they are fully human, "Pumyra nodded.

"Do you have any clue as to how this happened, "Cheetara asked.

"None what so ever," Pumyra shrugged, "it's as if there cat selves have been just removed leaving what you seen now".

"It had to have been some type of magic spell," Lion-O said.

"Yes, and a very powerful one…I don't think even Mumm-ra could have pulled this one off," Tygra nodded.

"Excuse me," Myra said, "I know this may sound strange but if it was a spell what happened to their cat sides"

"Good question," Panthro said scratching his chin.

"I mean they have to be out there somewhere," Myra nodded towards the window.

"Well then we have a new mission," Lion-O nodded. "And I know just the person to help catch those cat's too," Lion-O then looked at Leanna.

"I don't know," Leanna said, "They could be very dangerous and I don't know if they would listen to me".

"Sorry you just lost me," Myra said giving the lioness an odd look.

"Lea and communicate with animals," Panthro nodded.

"Really now," Myra smirked she hadn't told anyone yet about her special gift.

"Yeah I know it sounds crazy," Leanna chuckled shaking her head.

"No it's not crazy…it saved us from getting trapped inside a cave and drowning," Panthro nodded "and your right it could be too dangerous…I don't want you doing this alone".

"This from a man who jumped off a freaking cliff and could have gotten his stubborn ass killed," Leanna winked at Myra.

The tigress just laughed, "I don't know about you two," she giggled.

"Ok then ….if Lea agrees…we go cat hunting, all of us will go" Lion-O smiled.

"Lion-O no offence…but I don't think you guys should go outside," Cheetara said, "I mean you are easy targets now".

"She's right you know," Tygra said seeing the scowl on Lion-O's face.

"Yeah I know, "Lion-O sighed, "Alright…Panthro ready some cages and pack up the Thundertank, while Kat and I get our feline friends new home ready".

"Tygra and I will get some tranquilizer darts ready," Pumyra nodded.

"And ladies…I don't need to tell you to be careful," Lion-O nodded.

"Nah if I see a big ol cat coming after me I'll shoot a dart in his rump," Cheetara smirked.

"I still don't like the idea of you going out after dangerous animals," Panthro replied.

"Look…. I'll have Myra, Cheetara, Pumyra and Kit with me…so don't worry…you'll get wrinkles," The lioness winked, "well ladies…let's go catch us some kitties".  
Deep inside the black pyramid Mumm-ra held onto his sides as he roared with laughter.

"Oh…my beloved hound…. this is too good," he laughed, "The look on that lion's face when he seen himself was utterly priceless…why hadn't I thought of it before".

Ma-mutt just gave him an odd look and leaned over the viewing pool to watch.

"Basset...you done a wonderful job," the mummy laughed, "but why haven't the females changed as well," He asked.

"Oh they will," She nodded, "Once the males have established here own territories the females will also change, by sunrise tomorrow all my children will be free to roam the earth once more".

"Yes," Mumm-ra grinned, "Prefect…now who shall I send to destroy those loathsome creatures once and for all," He said thinking out loud, "I need someone who's cunning and cold hearted," He said as a smirk crossed his leathery lips, "Sometimes it takes a human to kill a human".

Deep inside the bowels the interplanetary police jail cells Gaston Schwenk sat in his cell plotting revenge and escape. "Those Fur balls will pay for what they done to me," he seethed tossing his pillow across the tiny cell.

"How would you like to execute your revenge," came a deep voice that seemed to come from now where.

"What the hell," Schwenk said looking around, "ok I know I've been here awhile but I didn't think I was here long enough to start hearing voices".

"Do I take it your not interested then," Mumm-ra said appearing before the human.  
"Who...or should I say what the hell are you," The human said taken back by the mummy's sudden appearance.

"I am Mumm-ra…. the ever living," The devil priest replied, "and your saviour".

"Ok ugly. …What do you want with me," Schwenk said looking at the mummy.

"How would you like to get back at those who placed you here," Mumm-ra said.

"Go on, " Schwenk said suddenly interested.

Mumm-ra quickly told the human all that had happened. A wicked grinned crossed the humans face, "Really now…human you say," Schwenk said rubbing his chin, "you know bone bag…I think I maybe able to help you out with your little problem…but you know my services don't come cheap…after all I am very good at what I do".

"Isn't your freedom enough of a payment," Mumm-ra scowled.

"Well yes…. but you see once I'm out of here I'll need supplies and weapons etc, etc," Schwenk said running off a list in his head.

"I could always find someone else to do this, "Mumm-ra said.

"True," Schwenk nodded calmly and leaned back on his cot, "But can you find someone who is as good as me," he smiled evilly.

"Very well, I'll give you what you need," Mumm-ra nodded.

"Good," Schwenk smiled and jumped up, "let's blow this joint, the company here is cramping my style…plus it smells".

With a wave of his hand the two vanished from the cells.


	3. Chapter 3

Souls unite 3 

By Leanna.

"And here I thought it stunk back in the cells," Schwenk said holding his nose as they appeared back in Mumm-Ra's home, "you really should open a window or get some air fresheners".

"Enough," Mumm-ra grumbled, "you have a job to do".

"Alright don't get your bandages in a knot," Schwenk scoffed.

"Ma-Mutt… bring our guest a bag of gold," the mummy bellowed.

Schwenk looked down, "what the hell is that," he said jumping back as the mummified hound appeared.

"This is my beloved hound, Ma-mutt," Mumm-ra nodded as the dog dropped a sack of gold at Schwenk's feet.

"God…. he's an ugly one," Schwenk said making a face.

"Thank-you," Mumm-ra smiled, "now you have the money you need…. go and destroy those retched creatures".

"Fine," Schwenk said bending down and picking up the gold, "anything to get away from this circus freak show".

"Don't disappoint me Schwenk or the Thundercats will be the least of your problems," Mumm-ra warned.

"Yeah, yeah…what ever bandage boy," Schwenk said with a wave of his hand.

Cheetara, Myra and Leanna headed down to the hanger, where a very frustrated Panthro struggled with getting the cages in the back of the tank.

"Damn it," He growled as he tried once again to lift the heavy steal bars up over the back of the tank.

The cheetah gave the lioness a 'oh boy someone isn't happy look'.

"We'll help," Leanna said grabbing one side of the cage as Myra grabbed another end, once all the cages were loaded Panthro spoke, "I can't even lift a blasted cage," he grumbled.

"Don't worry about it…it's ok," the lioness said.

"No it's not ok," Panthro barked, "look at me I'm useless".

Leanna looked over at Myra and Cheetara and nodded slightly, the two women took the hint and left for a moment.

Once the two were gone, Leanna 's head whipped around, she looked at Panthro and growled and in one swift movement grabbed him and had him pinned against the tank, "Damn it…what do I have to do to convince you to stop feeling sorry for yourself, your not the only one going through this," she growled, "so you've lost some of your strength…. Lion-O, Tygra, Bengali and the other have lost their abilities too…now stop being so god damn pig headed and let us get on with this…. the quicker we can catch your cat forms the quicker we can figure out what to do".

"But Lea," he started to protest.

"So help me panther…if I hear you put yourself down one more time …I'll kick your ass all over this damn hanger".

"What if this can't be fixed…what if were stuck like this forever," Panthro asked.

"Then that's something we'll live with…I know what your thinking and you are wrong…I am your mate and I will be until the day I die…no matter what life throws at us I still and always will love you…. no matter what," she nodded and let him go.

"Lea…I just wish you didn't have to go out there and catch them………..and you know why," he said.

"Umm everything ok," Tygra asked carefully coming in.

"Everything's fine," Leanna nodded, "come on ladies we got some very big cat's to catch".

"Here's the tranquilizer darts," Tygra said handing over he darts and gun," be careful ladies".

"We will," Myra smiled and planted a soft kiss on Tygra's cheek.

The three women jumped into the tank, "You want to drive," Cheetara asked looking over at the lioness who suddenly became very quiet.

"You know how I feel about driving this over sized kitty car," Leanna snorted.

"Just checking," the cheetah smirked and took off out of the hanger and across the drawbridge.

Schwenk watched as the thundertank drove off, "thought that old smelly bone bag said they were human… So help me if he's tricked me. I'll burn the bandages right off his rotting corpse," he grumbled then spotted two human males talking in the still open hanger, "hello…what's this now," he said moving closer then seen the Thundercats insignia on their clothing, "Well I'll be damned," he chuckled, "old bone bag was right…oh this will be fun," he grinned evilly.

The thundertank roared across the country side, "let me know when you pick-up something," Cheetara said looking back at the lioness who now stood in the open hatch looking around, she would close her eyes for a moment searching with her mind for a familiar presents.

"Tara…half a mile east," Leanna said pointing to the direction she wanted to go, she picked up the thoughts and feelings of a very confused Lion.

The directions lead them to a clearing, nothing but waist deep golden grass could be seen.

"You sure this is the spot," Myra asked seeing nothing.

"Yes," The lioness said jumping down from the tank, "Tara, Myra grabbed the tranq guns just in case".

The two women just shrugged, "I hope she knows what she's doing," Myra whispered to the cheetah.

"I'm sure she does," Cheetara smiled and followed close behind the lioness.

The three women walked quietly through the waist deep grass. Leanna stopped and put up her hand, the other two women stopped in there tracks. The lioness lifted her head a fraction of an inch and sniffed the air and let out a low rumbling growl, which was answered by a loud deafening roar of a male lion. The lioness's eyes glowed for a second as she made contact with the lion's mind; she knelt down on one knee and gestured to the other two women to do the same. Myra and the cheetah did as they were told and watched as the lioness bowed her head slightly, a few seconds later out of the tall grass came a magnificent 500-pound male lion, his dark brown and reddish colour mane blowing in the slight breeze.

"Now I know where that hair comes from," Myra smirked the cheetah stifled a giggle.

The large cat stocked over to where Leanna knelt and sniffed her hair and growled lowly. The lioness raised her head and looked the cat directly in the eyes, she reached up slowly and placed her hand on the lions forehead and gently patted him. The big cat purred and rubbed his face against her shoulder knocking her backwards. "We missed you too," she laughed then turned to the two women, "ladies…our king," she smiled.

"Lion-O," Cheetara smiled as the big cat walked over and licked her cheek.

"Yes…well his cat form anyway," Leanna nodded standing up.

"Wow he's bloody huge," Myra said standing up; the lion's head nearly came to her shoulders.

"Ok come on big fella," Leanna said walking back to the thundertank. Once they got the lion safely secured in the cage they took off again.

"Ok this is going smooth enough," Myra nodded.

"For now any way," Leanna said, "we may have problems once we get the others on board".

"Why," Myra asked.

"Natural cat instincts," the lioness nodded, "territorial males in closed cages along side each other...we may have a fight or two on our hands"

"Well you can control them…. right," the tigress asked.

"I don't know I've never tried more then one," Leanna answered.

"I think that's why Tygra gave us the tranq darts," Cheetara nodded, "just in case".

"You know this could take a day or so," Leanna nodded, "they will be spread out all over this place, from the jungle to the mountains…we just got lucky with him," she nodded to the lion in the cage, "we're close to the hunting plains…a natural savannah…the others will be hard to find".

"Well were near the unicorn forest now…. you think one of them might be hiding in here," Cheetara asked.

"Hmm…maybe…. we'll drive slowly through," Leanna said hopping up on the hood of the tank as the Cheetah slowed down.

They crept through the unicorn forest for nearly half an hour before the lioness picked up something, "there you are," she smiled slightly. "Trying to hide huh".

"Who is it," Myra asked.

Leanna turned and smiled, "One very shy tiger," She winked, "Cheetara stop over there and get the cage ready…. Myra you come with me".

"You sure you don't need me," Cheetara asked.

"I need you to stay with him," she nodded to the lion, "He needs to know your close by," she smiled, "He does know who you are".

A smiled lit the cheetah's face, "alright…I'll get the other cage ready".

"Come on Myra let's go get your tiger," Leanna winked, the two women walked deep into the brush," do you feel that," Leanna asked stopping.

"Yes…. we are being watched," Myra said getting a slight chill down her spine, she didn't need the lioness's gift to feel a pair of eyes watching them.

"Don't show fear," Leanna said slowly turning around, "I'm going to try and make contact". Myra nodded and stood stalk still only her eyes scanned their surroundings while the lioness once again lifted her head, her eyes glowed as she made contact.

"Myra," She said quietly, "Call to him…. he doesn't believe me".

"Umm…. call to him," The tigress gulped.

"Yes…or he's going to attack," Leanna whispered not moving an inch.

A low grumble started deep in the tigress's throat. Myra tilted her head back and emitted a loud roar, the tiger that was hiding in the dense brush a few yards away answered with his own call.

"Good work," Leanna smiled as the tiger appeared; "Now he believes us". The two women watched as the nearly 800 pound cat came into full view, "whoa and I though that lion was big…he's freaking enormous," Myra said.

"He's a beauty… that for sure," the lioness said looking the big cat over. His fur was a mix of gold and orange, under the black stripes…it was darker on his back and lighter towards his massive chest, from head to tail he was nearly ten feet long "I have to say Myra your ancestors were truly magnificent," she said admiring the big cat, the black striped markings on his face made his eye stand out, they seemed to burn into ones soul. The big cat walked over to Myra, the tigress held out her hand palm down, the tiger sniffed her hand and purred as he ducked his head so her hand was resting on top of his head.

Leanna smiled, "he's happy now," she winked.

The tigress smiled and lovingly petting the tiger's massive head, when they walked back to the tank the tiger obediently followed.

"Well that's two down," Cheetara said as the tiger was put into the cage.

"Four more to go," Myra nodded.

"We'll find the others before night fall," Cheetara said then looked at the tigress, "so will Bengali's cat form be as big as Tygra's".

"Probably a bit smaller," Myra nodded," he'll most likely be found not to far from here".

As the two talked the lioness froze, "what is it Lea," Cheetara asked.

The lioness didn't say anything as her head whipped around; suddenly she bolted for the jungle as fast as her legs could go.

"What's going on," Myra asked as they took chase.

"Don't know…. but she's in a hurry that's for sure," the cheetah said as they seen Leanna take to the trees, "There's only one thing that would make that lioness move that fast".

"Oh no…. Panthro's cat form is in danger," Myra said as they followed close behind.

Within a few minutes the sound of loud growling and snarling could be heard over the shout of the warrior women, "Release him," Leanna growled as she jumped down from the trees and landed in behind a group of warrior maidens who had trapped a large black cat in a net.

Willa turned as the lioness withdrew her Kama's, "I'm sorry Thundercat…but this animal is too dangerous," she nodded.

"Queen Willa," Cheetara said as her and the tigress came out of the brush, "you don't understand…. that is no ordinary cat".

"He's taken over our hunting grounds and must be moved or destroyed before one of my warrior maidens get hurt," willa said nodding to the black cat that struggled to get free of the net.

"Let him go…your hurting him," The lioness snarled angrily.

"Leanna…calm down," Cheetara said quietly putting her hand on the lioness's shoulder," Well," the cheetah said, "we can take him off your hands…I can promise you he won't bother you and your maidens ever again"

"You sure you want too. He is very temperamental," the warrior queen said.

"That don't surprise me," Myra smirked.

"Yes…we want too," Cheetara said keeping an eye on the irritated lioness.

"If that's what you want," willa shrugged," but if he's caught in my kingdom again his pelt will be made into a rug," she warned.

"I'll show you a rug," Leanna growled under her breath as the tigress caught a hold of her arm to keep her from going after the warrior woman.

"Come maiden's… let these Thundercats take care of this animal," willa nodded.

Once the warrior women left Myra released her grip on Leanna's arm, "by Jaga…she always this temperamental," Myra asked looking at the cheetah.

"She's a lion," Cheetara smirked, "She's very protective especially when it comes to Panthro and vice versa".

Myra just smiled and shook her head, "Perfect pair those two".

"Oh yes," Cheetara chuckled and walked over as the lioness lowered the net with the trapped panther inside. "Is he ok," Cheetara asked concerned knowing Panthro was the oldest of them and that his cat form would probably be too.

"No," she spat, "he's in pain…his shoulder had been dislocated," she said taking her weapon and quickly cutting away the mesh.

Cheetara finally got a good look at the 300-pound cat, his body was short and stocky his shoulders, chest and legs were nothing but pure muscle. This cat was made for power and strength. The panther snarled and growled in pain. "Easy now my big handsome cat," the lioness said softly, she reached out and gently brushed the side of his head. His black fur felt soft under her hand.

"Myra go get the tranquilizer dart," Cheetara nodded then turned to the lioness, "We'll put him out so we can fix his shoulder ok".

"Damn warrior maidens…. I should rip them apart," Leanna growled stroking the panther thick neck.

"Lea they don't know what happened to them…it's not their fault…they were only protecting themselves," Cheetara nodded.

"You heard them…they referred to him as an animal…is that what we are to them. …Just animals," The lioness hissed.

Cheetara just blinked, she had never seem the lioness this agitated before, "Lea…please…. tell me what's wrong," the cheetah asked knowing their was something that the woman wasn't telling her.

"What do you think is wrong…look what's happened to our mates," The lioness snapped.

"I know…but there's something else," Cheetara said eyeing the woman curiously.

Before Leanna could answer Myra returned, "I got the darts and I brought along the emergency stretcher too," the tigress said tossing one of Pumyra's pellets to the ground, the moment it made contact with the ground an inflatable stretcher appeared.

Once the sedative was injected and the panther was out Cheetara and the lioness put his shoulder back in place, "there… he'll feel much better when he wakes up," Cheetara smiled. The three women carefully lifted the unconscious cat and placed him on the stretcher and carried him back to the tank.

"We better head home…it will be dark soon," Myra nodded at the fading sunlight.

"We'll start looking for the others at first light," Cheetara nodded as they finished loading the panther in the back of the thundertank. Once all the cats were secure they headed for home.

"Well Cheetara just called in," Lion-o nodded, "they found three and are on their way back now".

"Good everything is ready down stairs," Tygra nodded, "We got the cages all set up".

"You know it's going to be kind of strange seeing…our cat selves," Lion-o said scratching his chin.

"Umm yeah…. I can honestly say it will be the first time for something like this," Tygra nodded.

"Well let's go down and wait for them," Lion-O said getting up out of his chair.

Schwenk hid in the shadows watching the male with dark skin as he moved around the hanger, "come on…. come on, leave or do something else," Schwenk whispered waiting for the opportunity to sneak in. when the mans attention was draw to the door on the other side of the room Schwenk bolted inside and hid behind a stack of crates.

"Hey Panthro…the girls are on their way back," Lion-O said as he and Tygra entered the hanger.

"Good…how many did they capture," Panthro asked walking over to greet them.

"Three…but they didn't say which ones…. only that one was injured," Lion-O answered.

"Not to ask a stupid question…but can we treat him," Panthro asked scratching his head.

"Well according to Tara…they fixed the injury and he just needs rest," Lion-O nodded.

"Did they say how the injury happened," Tygra asked.

"Umm apparently the poor cat crossed paths with the warrior maidens…they caught him in their hunting grounds and trapped him in a net…and well he got injured," Lion-O said.

"Oh boy…please tell me it was just Myra and Cheetara who found him," Panthro said knowing full well what the lioness thought of the warrior maidens.

"Ummm, they got there just after Leanna did," Lion-O nodded.

"Aw damn…. have they declared war on us yet," Panthro cringed shaking his head.

"Umm no…. tell me something…what is it about the maidens that Leanna don't like…they've been nothing but kind to us," Lion-O said.

"It's not all the maidens…just one," Panthro sighed.

"Oh boy…let me guess this one maiden got just a bit too close to you and a certain lioness though she was trying to take what was hers," Tygra smirked.

"Something like that," Panthro said, "Lea over heard Nayda telling one of her sisters that she liked me".

"Ooooooooh…well that's enough reason right there," Lion-O chuckled, "well one thing about it my friend…you have a mate who's fiercely protective of you," Lion-O grinned patting Panthro on the shoulder.

"Yeah to a point she's gona cause a war if she's not careful," Panthro snorted.

"What can I say…she-cats are possessive," Tygra chuckled.

Panthro was about to make a comment when the sound of the thundertank drew his attention.

Once the tank drove into the hanger and stopped, Lion-O walked over, "hey Lea…you ever gona learn to drive the Panther's baby," he teased.

"Not in this life time kitty," She snorted and hopped into the back.

Schwenk seen the lioness and smiled evilly, "hello my pet…you I'll save for last," he smirked as he watched them taking the cages out.

They lifted the lion out first, "whoa. He's a big fella," Panthro nodded.

"You think he's big wait until you see that tiger," Myra smirked.

Once they got the two bigger cat's out of the back, Tygra, Lion-O, Cheetara and Myra took them down to the lower levels and placed them in the made over cells. Leanna stayed with the injured cat, "So…that's me huh," Panthro asked crouching down beside the lioness who sat on the floor of the tank with the injured cat's head in her lap.

"Yes," Leanna nodded stroking the still unconscious cat's head.

"It seems kinda strange looking at him knowing that it's part of me," Panthro said.

"Oh he's definitely you love," she smirked, "he's as stubborn as the day is long with one hell of a nasty temper".

Panthro looked at her and grinned, "so…did any of the cat's know what went on…. were they aware of when happened to them," he asked.

"No… mostly I just picked up total confusion from all of them, they knew who I was…. but they didn't know or understand how they got there," Leanna said.

"So were no further ahead then when we started," Panthro sighed. 

"No…actually with catching these three fella were a lot further ahead, at least we know there safe and sound," Leanna said, "in the morning, were going back out and catch the others".

"I really wish you didn't have to," Panthro said.

"Pan…please…. I'm being very careful," The lioness nodded, "there's no danger to me'

"It's just driving me crazy that you go out there and I can't protect you," Panthro sighed.

"Ok…stop right there mister," Leanna said placing her fingers over his lips, "for one…I don't need your protection…I faired just fine before you came along…. I'm not some helpless female…. and you know that yourself, you helped train me for Jaga sake," she said gently moving the cat's head from her lap and stood, "now I have a job to do and do it I will," she nodded and walked off. 

Panthro's jaw dropped as he watched her walk off.

"Uh oh," Schwenk smirked, "trouble in paradise". 


	4. Chapter 4

Souls unite

Chapter 4

By Leanna.

Schwenk watched with interest, a smirk crossed his face; the once mighty Panthro was now nothing but a weak old man. Once the lioness left the hanger the human snuck around until he was in back of Panthro, "well, well, well," Schwenk said grabbing Panthro from behind," Look at what we got here, "he said holding a knife to his throat

Panthro's eyes widened, he knew that voice, "you," He hissed.

"Oh I see you remember me…. good …because I haven't forgotten you," Schwenk sneered, "although I have to say you have changed a bit since the last time I saw you".

"How did you get here," Panthro growled, "and what do you want".

"Oh that's simple…I want revenge," Schwenk said pressing the knife against Panthro's throat. Panthro took in a sharp breath of air as the blade bit into his skin, causing a small drop of blood to form and run down the blade, "how does it feel to be so helpless," Schwenk whispered in his ear.

Panthro narrowed his eyes, he may have lost some of his strength and agility but not his ability to fight, he was still a martial arts master. With a lightening quick jab to the rib with his elbow, Panthro had caught Schwenk off guard, "son of a bitch," Schwenk wheezed holding onto his bruised ribs, "Not so helpless after all I see," he said holding the knife in front of him.

"I can still kick your worthless ass," Panthro spat and took a defensive stance.

"Chill old man before you have a heart attack," Schwenk snorted.

"Old man," Panthro growled, "I'll show you old man," he spat making a swing at Schwenk.

Schwenk quickly and easily dodged the punch, "getting slow old man," Schwenk chuckled, then threw his own punch, his fist made contact with Panthro's jaw sending him to the floor, "well now," Schwenk smirked, "that felt great…. not so tough after all…. are we," He spat and kicked the down Panthro in the ribs.

Schwenk's head snapped around at the sound of growling, he forgot about the injured black cat, "easy fella," He said backing away slowly as the cat limped towards him.

The cat looked at him and snarled, showing off a set of very long sharp fangs. Schwenk reached for his gun, "Back off kitty," he said raising his gun pointing it between the cat's eyes.

The black cat roared as the human pulled back the hammer of the gun, "NOOOOOOOOOOO," Came a loud screech from behind one of the crates. Schwenk didn't know a thing until he was lying flat on his back with a very irate lioness perched on his chest. The force of the fall caused the gun to go off, Schwenk looked at the lioness Who's eyes widened a bit, she looked down in surprise, the bullet had tore it's way into her stomach, her hand flew to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Schwenk looked at her, "I'm…. I'm sorry," he whispered as she slumped over.

"I didn't mean it…it was an accident," Schwenk said as he sat up and knelt beside her, putting his hand over hers to try and help stop the bleeding. He quickly looked around to see where the big cat had run off too, he quickly ripped a piece of his shirt and put it over her wound, "you'll be alright," he said then heard someone enter the hanger, Schwenk ran hiding in behind the stack of crates.

"What in Jaga's name," Cheetara said seeing both Panthro and the lioness lying on the floor injured.

"Lea…. what happened…. who did this," Lion-O asked kneeling down beside the injured woman.

The lioness couldn't speak, each time she tired blood would pour from her mouth, her eyes darted over to where the human was hiding. Schwenk panicked a bit, "please don't give me away I didn't mean it," he whispered in silent prayer.

Her attention was drawn away by the sound of a familiar deep voice, "Lea," Panthro said crawling over to her and taking her in his arms, "Don't worry love…. you'll be ok," he smiled stroking her hair, "Pumyra and Tygra will take good care of you".

Leanna looked at him and reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, "I love you Pan," she whispered weakly in his ear, "Don't forget me".

"Lea…don't talk like that," Panthro said now very worried, he could feel her growing weaker by the second, "you'll be ok," he said trying to reassure her and himself.

"We have to take her to the med bay as soon as possible," Cheetara said putting her hand on Panthro's shoulder.

Panthro nodded and gingerly pick the lioness up in his arms and carried her though the bowels of the lair towards the med bay with Lion-O and the cheetah right behind him. He quickened his pace as he felt her go limp in his arms.

"Pumyra…Tygra," Panthro's deep voice bellowed as the med bay doors flew open.

"By Jaga," Myra said as her and Tygra came around the corner.

"Lay her down here," Pumyra ordered pointing to a bed, "Myra get the supply cart".

As the tigress took off Panthro laid his wife on the bed, "you'll have to wait outside," Pumyra said looking over the lioness wound.

"But," Panthro started to say.

"Come Panthro," Cheetara said calmly taking his arm, "let them do their work".

"Please do what you can," Panthro said as he reluctantly followed the cheetah out to wait in the hall.

Once they were in the hallway, Lion-O turned and looked at Panthro, "Panthro…What happened…who did this".

Panthro was only half listening as he stood looking through the glass in the med bay doors watching Pumyra and Tygra work.

"Panthro," Lion-O said putting his hand on his shoulder, "what happened down in the hanger".

"That human rat Gaston Schwenk is back. I turned around and there he was, I don't know how. But he was in the hanger…we fought…the next thing I know I'm on the ground," Panthro said, "if she dies….I will hunt him down and kill him with my bare hands," Panthro said with a cold tone in his voice.

"We'll go and search the hanger to make sure he's no where around," Lion-O nodded.

"Oh he's long gone by now ...The coward," Panthro growled, "as if we don't have enough problems….he has to show up".

"You should have either Pumyra or Tygra check you over," Cheetara said seeing the bruises forming on Panthro's face.

"I'm alright…I've had worse," Panthro shrugged, suddenly without warning fell to his knees.

"Panthro," Lion-O half shouted," What's wrong".

"Lea," he gasped in pain holding his head, "She's growing weaker…. I'm loosing her".

Cheetara looked through the med bay doors and saw Tygra and Pumyra working frantically as Myra helped hand over the things they needed. "Something's going on," Cheetara said looking at Lion-O.

"Pumyra can you stop that bleeder," Tygra said as he worked on the lioness.

"I did, but a new one has showed up," the puma said working frantically.

"Then we have no other choice," Tygra nodded, "Myra…ready the stasis chamber…it maybe the only way to save her".

The tigress nodded and hurried out of the room, "I'll go tell Panthro," Pumyra nodded and took off her gloves and facemask and went out into the hall where the others were waiting.

By the glum look on the puma's face they knew the news wasn't good, "how is she….will she be alright," Panthro asked half panicked.

"There's been a lot of damage, the bullet ricocheted off her spine and hit several of her vital organs," Pumyra said.

Panthro sat down heavily on a chair in the hallway, "were doing everything we can, but as soon as we stop the bleeding and repair the damage another bleeder shows up…..Tygra is putting her in the stasis chamber…it will give what organ's we have repaired a chance to heal," Pumyra said putting her hand on Panthro's shoulder, "I won't lie to you Panthro….the chances of her surviving this are slim, she may still die in stasis, but if we don't she'll die with in minutes…at least the stasis chamber will give her more time and a better chance and when she's stronger we can finish repairing the damage".

"Thank-you Pumyra…I appreciate your not sugar coating it," Panthro said quietly, "can I see her before she's put in stasis".

"Yes," the puma smiled and nodded and lead him inside.

"Tygra can we have a minute," the puma nodded.

Tygra looked up and saw his friend, he nodded, "I'll go give Myra a hand," he said then patted Panthro's shoulder as he walked passed.

The only sounds in the room came from the ventilator that was helping the lioness breath and the soft beep of the heart monitor, Pumyra busied herself so Panthro could have a moment alone with his mate, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, and took a hold of her hand and sat down at her bedside "Lea….I'm sorry….I failed you again," he whispered in her ear, "stubborn woman it should be me laying here….not you," he said fighting back his anger and sorrow, "Don't you dare leave me….you fight you hear me …we need you….I need you," he said brushing his hand through her soft ebony hair, "whether you know it or not, I'd be totally lost without you," he said resting her hand on his cheek, "hell I'm lost now," He sighed., "But like you said to me…we'll get through this…we've been through to much to give up now".

"Panthro," Pumyra said quietly putting her hand on his shoulder," I'm sorry but it's time," she nodded.

Panthro nodded and placed one last kiss on the lioness's cheek and stood, "Take care of her Pumyra," he said letting go of Leanna's hand and quietly walked out of the med bay. "Panthro," Cheetara said as he came out, but he didn't say anything or acknowledge her presents as he headed down the hall, he only had one thing on his mind...hunting down Gaston Schwenk.

Meanwhile down in the hanger as Lion-O promised a full sweep of the lair was made and like Panthro said Schwenk was long gone, they did find the injured black cat and put him down in the cells with the other two big cat's. A while later the Thundercats gathered in the council room accept Panthro.

"Alright," Lion-O said, "Our initial plan has been put on hold, with Leanna injured we'll have to go and find the others on our own".

"But that could take days," Kat spoke up.

"It will take as long as it takes," Tygra nodded, "we will find your cat self Kat don't you worry and the other's too"

"Yes," Lion-O said, "we'll start at first light".

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Souls unite

Chapter 5

By Leanna.

It was after midnight, all the Thundercats were asleep, resting up for the big hunt in the morning. With out having Leanna to help find them, they knew it would take at least all day and most of the remaining daylight hours to find the rest of the cats. Lion-O planned to split up into small groups that way they could cover more ground. Luckily the lioness had told Cheetara and Myra where they would most likely be found.

Panthro volunteered to take over the night shift since he knew he wasn't going to sleep anyway. He was sitting watching the monitors and scanning the area keeping himself busy when the doors behind him opened, he turned to see who had entered, "thought you were sleeping," he said as Cheetara walked over and sat in the chair beside him.

"I did for a bit," she shrugged, "so …how are you holding up," she asked noticing one of the monitors was fixed on the stasis chamber.

"I'm fine," Panthro said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Riiight," the cheetah smirked," you forget my dear friend I know you too well".

Panthro let out a sigh, "the last time I spoke to her we had a slight argument".

"And you're feeling guilty," Cheetara nodded.

"Why does she have to be so damn stubborn," Panthro stated, "it should be me laying in there not her".

"Panthro….don't go blaming yourself…..you know what your problem is….your letting your ego get in the way," Cheetara nodded.

Panthro just looked at her and scowled. "You can't be in fifty places at once…you can't always be there to protect her, Leanna is quite capable of taking care of herself," Cheetara said.

"That's exactly what she said," Panthro sighed.

"Then stop blaming yourself…..she knows your there when she needs you," Cheetara said putting her hand on his shoulder, "that woman put herself in the line of fire to save you…just like you done when you jumped off that cliff to save her and I have the feeling it won't be the last time the two of you pull crazy stunts like that," Cheetara smiled, "heck Lion-O would do the same thing if it was me….. Thunderian men are insane when it comes to the women they love," she winked.

A smirk crossed Panthro's face, "you got a point there".

"Of course I do," Cheetara smiled, "don't worry….I know we got one heck of a mess to straighten out…but we will straighten it out, and Leanna will be ok and you'll be back to your cranky ol self".

"Hey now…don't push your luck spots," Panthro frowned.

"Aww come on…we wouldn't want you any other way," the Cheetah winked, "I'm going to go and get a cup of Snarf's tea…want one".

"Sure," Panthro nodded.

Once she left Panthro smiled as his mind wander back to a more pleasant time.

It was a beautiful afternoon it was early summer a few weeks after Lion-O's birthday, many of the trees where already blooming, the berbil fruit fields were alive with fresh fruit just days away from ripening enough to be picked. The ThunderCats were enjoying the peace that had settled over the past few weeks, there had not been any reports of trouble for over two weeks, which was odd, but a welcomed break.

Leanna sat on the front paw of the Thundertank watching the panther as he gave the tank its weekly tune up "I think I might go for a swim," The lioness said from her perch, "want to join me".

"As tempting as that sounds, I really want to get this done while I can," Panthro said giving her a sideways glance.

"Your loss," the lioness shrugged as she hopped down, "you, me, waterfall," She smirked at him.

The panther peaked out from under the engine hood and stood, "Leanna you're making me feel guilty".

"Me…. never," She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck," Why don't you join me when you get done," She winked.

"Maybe you should wait until I'm done, it's not safe going off on your own, I won't be that long," Panthro said wrapping his large arms around her waist.

"Not this again," She said rolling her eyes.

"What…I don't want you out there on your own," He said innocently.

"No. You're being too over protective again," Leanna sighed resting her forehead against his chest. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself you know".

"I know you can, it's just, well I don't want to take any chances," Panthro said quietly.

Leanna looked up at him and pouted, "Woman, don't give me that look," The panther said shaking his head.

"Would it make you feel better if I took someone with me," The lioness said giving him an innocent look.

"No not really," The panther shrugged.

"Well I'm going anyway," Leanna smirked tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Stubborn woman," the panther grumbled.

"Yes I am, and your point is," Leanna said as she let go of his neck, "I'll be fine, you worry too much"

"Yes I do and your point is," the panther smirked.

"What am I ever going to do with you," Leanna chuckled, "On second thought…. Don't answer that"

"Okay go. But be careful," the panther said giving her a playful swat on the butt.

"As a cat," She winked as she left the hanger.

The lioness quickly ran up to her room and changed into a two-piece swimsuit, the last thing she needed was to be caught swimming in the nude by the locals. She put her clothes on over the swimsuit and headed to her favorite swimming spot, which was only a mile from the lair in the unicorn forest.

Leanna could hear the roar of the small waterfall as she got closer, the waterfall was only around twenty feet up, just high enough to make a good diving platform and the lagoon it emptied into was a light shade of green. When the waterfall came into view two unicorns where drinking at the waters edge, a mare and her young foal. The female unicorn lifted her head and snorted softly in greeting at the she-cat.

The lioness quickly climbed up to the top of the waterfall and removed her Kama's and outer clothing, setting them beside her weapons. She stepped to the edge and dove into the water, which was warmed by the afternoon sun.

Unknown to her she had been watched from the moment she stepped into the forest by two mutants.

"That's one of the new thunderians that arrived awhile back," Jackleman whispered as he watched the lioness.

"We can take her, she's alone and weaponless," Monkian said pointing to the top of the small cliff where she had placed her clothes and weapon.

The two mutants watched as the lioness swam around the lagoon for a few laps then stop.

Leanna had the strangest feeling of being watched, she stopped and treaded water as she looked around, her eyes scanned around the edge of the bushes, she never seen anything so she resumed her swim.

"What are you two gawking at," Slithe hissed as he spotted the other two mutants.

Monkian turned and put his fingers to his lips," We found our selves a Thundercat," he whispered pointing to Leanna.

"And she's alone and unarmed," Jackleman sneered.

A devious smile curled on the reptilians lips, "What are you waiting for mutants, go and get that she cat, if she fights too much drown her yessss," He hissed. The two mutants nodded and edged closer to the lagoon. Leanna dove under the water and swam around for a moment before she made her way to the surface. The second her head broke the surface a hand had seized her by her long mane, pulling her out of the water and onto the bank of the lagoon.

"Let me go or by Jaga you'll be sorry" Leanna growled and struggled with the two mutants as they grabbed her arms and legs.

"Brave for someone one who is alone and unarmed," Jackleman smirked grabbing her jaw hard, "Maybe we should just drown her".

"It seems such a waste, she would make a good slave and a pretty one too," Monkin said in her ear.

Leanna cringed as she felt his breath in her ear, "Let go of me banana brain," The lioness hissed.

"I suppose she would have her uses," Jackleman smirked as his eyes roamed over her wet body.

"Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever do fleabag," Leanna growled ferociously.

"I think we've just have been insulted," Monkin hooted.

Jackleman looked at the lioness as a deep rumbling sound started to form in her throat, "What is she doing," he asked as Leanna made a few short high pitched chirping sounds.

"Shut her up, it's a type of distress call," Slithe yelled as he came out from his hiding place.

"A distress call… To who," Monkian asked confused.

"You don't know much about she cats do you," Slithe hissed clamping his hand over the lioness's mouth.

The panther was just finishing up with the tank when a strange sensation surged through his body, it felt as if he had gotten a mild electric shock, then a sound caught his ear; he cocked his head towards the sound. His eyes widened, he knew exactly what that sound was, he dropped the wrench he had in his hand bolted out of the hanger as fast as his legs could carry him.

"She's probably calling to that whelp Lion-O," Slithe hissed as they started to drag Leanna off.

"Even better, we can get the sword in exchange for her," Monkian said.

"That cub is too noble to do anything, he won't fight us, he'll give up easily," Jackleman agreed.

"Here he comes," Slithe smirked as they heard someone rushing through the bush, Jackleman and Monkian readied themselves as Slithe grabbed the Lioness.

"Let me go and you won't get hurt," Leanna warned.

"Lion-O won't do anything as long as we have you," Slithe said.

"Maybe not, but he will," Leanna said as a very enraged Panthro leapt out from behind a tree.

"Get your slimy hands off her…now," The panther snarled as he withdrew his nun-chucks.

Monkian and Jackleman looked at each other, they weren't expecting Panthro.

"Not one more step ThunderCat," Slithe warned holding his axe against the Lioness throat, figuring the panther would back down.

Panthro looked at the reptile, bared his teeth, and growled fiercely, his muscles twitching, ready to attack. Monkian and Jackleman started to back away from the infuriated panther, they wanted no part of it, if Slithe wanted to take on the Thundercat he was more then welcomed.

"Last warning Mutant…Let her go or by Jaga you'll find out why I'm known as the deadly one," Panthro snarled moving towards him.

Slithe eyed the big cat curiously; he had faced the panther before in battle, but he never seen the ThunderCat this agitated and then he realized why, it was the Lioness. She wasn't calling to the cub; she was calling to her mate.

Leanna whimpered as the axe blade bit into her tender skin, causing a small drop of blood to form and run down the blade.

Panthro narrowed his eyes and growled, he began to swing the nun-chucks. Leanna knew what he was going to do and readied herself, waiting for a signal from the panther.

As soon as he was ready the panther glanced at the lioness and nodded slightly, Leanna squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath as a cloud of gas came streaming out of the Panthro's nun-chucks, the gas enveloped the two, Slithe yelled as the gas stung his eyes and lungs, he quickly let go of the lioness.

Leanna dropped to the ground on her hands and knees and started crawling to get out of Panthro's way. The gas stung her eyes a bit making her vision blurry and some got into her lungs making her cough, she knew she had to get to the lagoon to wash it out of her eyes.

"Ugh, my eyes," Slithe screamed trying to see.

"Be thankful it's only your eyes," Panthro snarled grabbing the reptilian," If you ever touch her again I will break every bone in your body," The Panther roared and drew back his fist, punching Slithe hard in the face laying the big reptile flat.

"That goes for you too," Panthro growled turning to the two remaining mutants, "Now get out of here".

They didn't need to be told twice, the two mutants grabbed Slithe, dragging him off as fast as they could.

Leanna almost made it to the lagoon when she felt someone grab her around the waist and lift her to her feet, she snarled and lashed out with her claws. "Whoa. Easy now, its just me," Panthro said capturing her wrist.

"Panthro," Leanna said relieved.

"You okay," He asked looking her over for any injuries.

"I'm okay," She said coughing a few times, "My vision is just a bit blurred".

"Here," He said leading her over to the bank and sitting her down, "Lean your head back".

Leanna leaned her head back as the panther scooped up a handful of lagoon water and gently cleansed her eyes. "Better," He asked stroking her damp mane.

Leanna sat up and blinked a few times, "Yes, much better," She smiled, " Do you always get that angry when you face the mutants".

"Well this was different," Panthro said.

"Ahh, I see," Leanna smirked, "So are you going to say, I told you so," she asked getting to her feet.

"No," The panther said shaking his head.

"Well since your here, you going to go for a swim with me," she asked.

"I think we should head back," Panthro said standing.

Leanna's eyes lit with mischief as the panther stood near the edge of the lagoon.

"Are you sure..Really sure you won't change your mind," Leanna asked as she moved in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now lets head back," Panthro said looking at her.

Leanna shrugged and turned her body a fraction of an inch and shoved the panther hard, knocking him backwards into the lagoon. When Panthro surfaced he looked at her, "I'll get you for that," He growled as he started to make his way out of the water.

"You got to catch me first," Leanna chuckled and bolted for the woods. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," the lioness taunted as the panther got out of the water and took chase.

"I'll show you kitty, when I get a hold of you woman," Panthro called as he chased her.

Leanna knew she had to double back some how to retrieve her clothes and weapon without being caught by that panther. She knew her best bet was to go through the trees; she leapt up into a nearby tree and started to make her way back to the lagoon. She stopped and looked around. There was no sign of the panther anywhere, then she spotted him running her way, she froze as he stopped under the tree she was hiding in.

Panthro stopped and looked around for the Lioness, he knew she was good at hiding. However, he also knew she would try to go back for her weapon and clothes too. A playful grin crossed his face; he hadn't gone on a good hunt for a while, she wanted to play a little game he would too. He caught her scent as the breeze picked up. He knew exactly where she was, "let the game begin," He though to himself as he walked off.

Leanna couldn't believe her eyes when she seen him walk off, she arched a brow there was no way he'd gave up that easily. She waited until he was out of sight before she started moving again. As she made it back to the clearing and jumped down out of the tree. She looked around, no panther; she slowly made her way towards the cliff. Just as she was about to pass a hedge a large arm shot out between the bushes and snaked around her waist pulling her in.

The lioness found herself looking up at the panther who had a smug look on his face, "Got ya," He smirked.

Leanna's eyes widened she knew she was in trouble, "Yeah you got me. The question is. What are you going to do with me now," She smirked," Cause after all you're a big ol panther and I'm just a little innocent lioness".

Panthro looked at her, "Have you ever been innocent," He chuckled.

"I was once. Until I met you, then well, you know what happen to that," She smirked.

"Yeah, you snagged me on your dress on purpose," Panthro chuckled.

"Hey, that was not planned…you could have always said no," Leanna shrugged.

"Humm, well it seems the word no isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to you," The panther smirked.

"I guess not," Leanna said as ran her hand down the back of his neck; he smiled as she pulled him closer and brushed her soft lips against his.

The sound of someone coughing got their attention. The pair looked up to see Lion-O standing there.

"Oh…umm, hi," Leanna giggled, "Umm, he thought I was drowning and was giving me mouth to mouth"

"Yeah sure he was, considering the lagoon is over a hundred feet away," The lion laughed, "What he do, drag you all the way over here into the bushes just for that".

"Umm, yep," Leanna said trying to look innocent which wasn't easy considering the string to her swimsuit top was untied. If the lion had of showed up a few minutes later he would have seen a lot more then that. "What are you doing here," The lioness asked.

"Well the sword warned me you where in danger," Lion-O shrugged.

"Well, You can go away now," The panther sighed looking at the lion," We're just fine"

"Yeah..I..Ah, can see that," Lion-O snickered, "So now I know where you got all those scratches from…working on the tank..Yeah right," Lion-O snorted.

"I guess the gig is up," Leanna said looking at Panthro, "We got busted".

"Oh yeah you two are sooo busted. I knew something was going on," Lion-O winked, "that panther roaming the halls in the middle of the night…security checks…. Yeah we know now what he was checking".

Leanna rolled her eyes and tied her swim suit top back up, "Well I guess we better get home," She said as the panther grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. She stuck out her tongue at the lion as she headed up to the cliff to retrieve her clothes and weapons.

"Well someone's in a better mood," Cheetara said walking in seeing a smile on Panthro's face.

"Oh..I was just thinking about something," he said as the cheetah passed over a cup of Snarf's famous Thunderian tea.

"Something…or someone," Cheetara smiled then looked at the monitor that was watching the stasis chamber, "come on..Let's go say hi hmm".

Panthro nodded and stood, the pair walked down to the med bay, where Pumyra was still on duty. "Why don't you go get some rest Pumyra," Cheetara said, "we'll stay and keep an eye on her until Tygra comes in".

"Ok," Pumyra nodded, "Call if you need me".

When Cheetara turned around Panthro was already standing beside the stasis chamber that held his wife.

"She's looking better," cheetara said noticing the color had returned to the lioness's cheeks, "That's a good sign".

"I noticed that an hour ago," Panthro said, as soon as he spoke the lioness's heart rate increased.

"I think she knows your here," Cheetara smiled and nodded towards the monitors.

"I think she does too," Panthro said feeling a familiar warm glow of their bond deep in the back of his mind.

"Don't worry Lea, you'll be out of there soon," Cheetara said.

"Something's wrong Cheetara," Panthro said, "Lower the stasis field," he nodded.

"I can't," Cheetara answered, "She's only been in there for 8 hours".

"Lower the damn field," he barked noticing the lioness's breathing and heart rate increasing,

The lioness wasn't trying to break free she was in a deep sleep; in her dream state she had a visitor with her, a woman with the head of a lioness and the body of a woman. "I sensed your power," basset said. "What kind of creature are you".

"I am a thunderian," Leanna answered, "Who are you".

"I am Basset cat goddess and you have destroyed my children," the woman hissed.

"What….what are you talking about," Leanna asked confused, "what children".

"My beloved cats… You and your kind have destroyed them," Basset growled, "so I have freed them so they can roam this earth once more".

"you…you did this to us," Leanna said surprised," but we are not from here, we are from a planet along way from here," Leanna tried to explain.

"Liar," Basset growled," Mumm-ra told me of what you have done".

"Mumm-ra…..he has lied to you," Leanna said, "he is our enemy…he would do anything to destroy us...we are this planets protectors from his evilness…believe me Goddess. We would never destroy your cats…we protect them as we do all the creatures on this planet".

Basset looked at the lioness confused, "no you are lying," she said stubbornly.

"She speaks the truth," Another female voice said, "Look into her heart".

"You will not interfere Isis," Basset growled in warning.

"You know we cannot interfere with the innocent and this woman and her companions have done nothing wrong," the voice said.

Leanna looked up as a soft glowing ball of light appeared; the light gave off a warm glow as it got closer, the ball of light formed into a woman with soft white wings, "don't worry child, we will work this out, basset can be quite stubborn," Isis smiled.

"who…who are you," Leanna asked.

"I am the goddess Isis…mother of life, magic, fertility, nature, motherhood, "the woman smiled sweetly, "and dear Basset is the protector of cats, women and children and represents war and strength when in her full cat form….much like you lioness," Isis smiled walking around Leanna eyeing her up, "you two are a lot a like, both fiercely protective". "In fact my dear basset…you could say that they are the living, breathing, walking embodiment of you, protectors and warriors," Isis continued, "something you should take pride in".

The Cat goddess just crossed her arms over her well ample breasts, "basset," Isis said in a low caring voice "you know we said we would not interfere in the lives of mortals unless they beseeched our help…and besides. Since when do you listen to the likes of Mumm-ra," she scowled. "Mumm-ra should know better then to try and invoke your wrath".

"I though old bone bags feared no one," Leanna snorted.

"Ah my dear….the undead do so very much fear Basset and for good reason too….in our culture cat's are guardians of the dead," Isis smiled," perhaps that's why Mumm-ra hates you so much".

"Oh …really now," the lioness smirked, "that would explain a lot," she nodded then suddenly her hand flew to her head, "Panthro……..he's worried ….he thinks something is terribly wrong…he's trying to wake me," she said looking down at her wounds which started to bleed, "no Pan….Please…I'm ok," she pleaded to her mate through their bond.

The two goddess's looked at each other, "he doesn't realize he's killing her," Isis said as the lioness collapsed.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Souls Unite 6

By Leanna.

The two goddess's looked at each other, "he doesn't realize he's killing her," Isis said as the lioness collapsed.

"Lea," Panthro shouted as the monitors went wild, he slammed his fist against the console causing the stasis field to drop suddenly.

"What's going on," Tygra asked over the blare of the alarms that sounded an emergency.

"Mr. Impatient here wouldn't wait for you or Pumyra," Cheetara as she watched Panthro cradle the lioness in his arms.

"What have you done," Tygra said, "Panthro out of the way".

"No," Panthro growled, "She's in danger".

"You put her in danger," Pumyra said as she ran in.

"She's fading fast," Isis said crouching and placing her hand on Leanna's forehead, "Basset….give her some of your strength".

The cat goddess knelt at the lioness head and placed her palms on the side of Leanna's head. A warm glowing light radiated from her fingers into the lioness's body.

"Don't worry young one," Isis said softly, "we won't let you go…you and your people have much work to do yet," she smiled, "right," she said looking at Basset. The cat goddess nodded in agreement.

Isis moved so she was at Leanna's side, she slowly moved her hand over Leanna's body; she once again looked at Basset then nodded. She opened her pure white wings and held out her hand, a small white feather appeared. "let thy wounds be healed," she said softly lightly running the feather over the lioness's wound, as the feather moved over Leanna's body a faint white glow trailed behind it, healing along the way.

"Panthro," Pumyra said gently putting her hand on his shoulder, "please set her down and move out of the way so we can help her".

Panthro looked at her and down at his wife, reluctantly he laid her back down and backed away from her, Tygra and Pumyra quickly set to work. "Tygra…..look," the puma said pointing to the lioness's wound.

"What in Jaga's name," he exclaimed as Leanna's wounds started to heal right before his eyes.

The two just stood in shock as Panthro leaned over and brushed his hand over the lioness's cheek, "Lea," he said softly then brushes his lips over her forehead.

The lioness's eyes suddenly flew open and took a deep breath like a swimmer coming up for air.

"Thank Jaga," he whispered planting soft kisses over her face, "you had me worried".

"Panthro," she questioned slightly confused, "so….it…wasn't a dream".

"Thank the gods," Tygra said.

"In this case goddess's," the lioness smiled.

"Excuse me," Pumyra said.

Leanna quickly explained what happened, "Ha," Panthro said, "I knew damn well that old bone bag was involved in this".

"So they are Egyptian goddess's…from Mumm-ra's time," Tygra asked.

"By my guess…older," the lioness nodded.

"We have to let the others know," Tygra said, he walked over and hits the comms and called a meeting.

"You feel strong enough to move," Panthro asked as Leanna sat up.

"I feel better then I have in weeks," she smiled planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Fifteen minutes later all the Thundercats met in the council room.

"So what's this all about," Lion-O asked as he came in, "cheetara has been tight lipped since Tygra called". Then he noticed the lioness, "Leanna," he said surprised, "what ….how".

"We'll explain as soon as Bengali and Lynx-O get here," Tygra nodded.

A few minutes later a tall young man with platinum blonde hair walked into the room, on his arm an elderly man with graying red hair, "Hey guys," Bengali nodded as he lead Lynx-O over to his seat at the council table.

Cheetara looked at both Myra and the lioness who coked at brow at the tiger, "umm hello Ben….Lynx-O," Pumyra smiled.

"Do not let him around the leaf sisters," Leanna whispered. Myra tried to stifle a giggle, the lioness gave her a gentle kick under the table. Myra bit her lip and composed herself. Leanna looked at her and winked.

Once the two men took their seats Tygra spoke, "well guy we have some excellent news…we found out who done this to us…and why".

"How," lion-O asked.

Tygra looked at Leanna and nodded, "well while I was in stasis I had a visitor while I was in a dream state, a woman appeared by the name of Basset…she is a ancient Egyptian goddess…she was summoned by Mumm-ra and he lied to her…he told her they we were what was left of her beloved cat's. That we were responsible for them being gone and that's how we became thunderians".

"So why did she visit you in dream state," Lion-O asked.

"Well….she said she sensed my power, I think she meant my ability to speak to animals and she was curious," Leanna shrugged.

"So how did you heal so quickly," Pumyra asked.

"well that was thanks to another Egyptian goddess by the name of Isis," Leanna said, "she came to speak with Basset and myself about what happened, but during that, Panthro thought I was in danger and tried to wake me, he brought down the stasis field too quickly, the two goddess seen that as the result…I was dying…they saved my life".

"Are they going to change us back," Bengali asked.

"I….don't know I never got the chance to ask…but I would assume so…they know who we are," Leanna nodded.

"Wish there was a way we could find out for sure," Kat said.

"well if we wake up in the morning as ourselves then I guess we'll know," Lion-O nodded, "Bengali….Lynx-O….I think you two should stay at the lair tonight…the tower will be alright until morning….Snarfer can look after things and he'll call if we're needed….well Thundercats…..let get back to bed and get our rest…hopefully things will be better in the morning".

As Panthro and the lioness walked down the hall towards their bed chamber Leanna noticed how quiet he was, "Panthro…you alright," She asked as she stopped.

"Yes," He nodded.

The lioness cocked a brow, "You're a horrible liar you know," She said, "Your left eye twitches ever so slightly".

He just looked at her and scowled, she winked and kissed the tip of his nose, "Why don't we go to the lagoon for the night," She smiled, "remember the last time we went….you, me…making love under the stars".

"I don't know," he sighed, "it might be too dangerous….we don't know where Schwenk is and..."

Leanna placed her fingers on his lips, "you worry too much," She winked, "I see you need a bit of enticement," she said seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his giving him a toe curling kiss.

"By Jaga woman," Panthro said breathless as they parted.

"So is that enough of an temptation for you," she purred and smiled mischievously running her hands down his back and grabbed his rump, lightly digging in her sharp claws, "I promise I'll be gentle," she smiled batting her long dark lashes.

"You are such a naughty kitty," he grinned and pulled her against his chest and gave her bottom and gentle squeeze

"And you my love are insatiable," she smiled and lightly nipped at his earlobe.

"Let's go before I take you right here in the hallway," he said huskily, Leanna giggled as he grabbed her hand and hurried down the hall towards the hanger.

The two reached the hanger," we'll walk, that way the tank's engines won't wake the others," he said going over and taking out two packs from the locker, Panthro then ran into one of the smaller work shops and grabbed a few things from the small refrigeration until he kept there, while Leanna made sure the packs had what they would need.

Once that was done, the two snuck out of the lair, Panthro pushed the button that extend the draw bridge and the pair headed towards the unicorn forest, everything thing was quite, the moon hug bright in the sky, the only sound was the sound of a few of the night creatures out doing their nightly hunting. An owl hooted softly as they passed under the tree it was sitting in, Leanna smiled softly, "what did he say," Panthro asked.

"He said all is well and good luck hunting," she winked.

Panthro chuckled, "I'll gather some fire wood," he said as they arrived at the lagoon.

"Watch out for bats," Leanna chuckled.

"Oh that's soooo not funny," he scowled.

The lioness winked and went to fix up the fire pit they used the last time they were there, Panthro gathered up some wood, went back to their camp site and started the fire, "Lea," he said looking around in the darkness for his wife. There was no answer, "woman…I'm not joking," he said standing, he cocked his head when he heard a familiar giggle and felt something land on his head, he reached up and found the lioness's top, "where are ya you little minx," he smirked, he looked over towards the lagoon and saw her standing naked by the bank, the moonlight illuminating her honey colored body.

She smiled and turned around a dove into the water, "ah…I see how it is," Panthro said quickly disrobing as he made his way over to the lagoon, he tossed his remaining clothing down beside Leanna's and dove in after her.

Back at the Lair Tygra was unable to sleep the prospect of returning to normal had him anxious, he kept waking up every hour on the hour and checked to see if he had changed back to himself. He finally gave up and went down to the library.

He was sitting on the small couch reading with soft quiet footsteps came up behind him. "Couldn't sleep huh," Myra smiled putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No," He answered, "what are you doing up," he asked not that he didn't mind her company.

"Couldn't sleep either," she smiled and walked around the couch and sat down beside him.

"You know our life really isn't this chaotic," Tygra said setting his book down.

"Oh I'm sure it isn't but I do have to admit it is interesting," she smiled, "I've seen more excitement in these past few week then I have in years".

"Yeah well we do have our moments," Tygra smirked.

"Well considering my other line of work this is exciting," she smiled.

"I'm sorry we never did have a chance to talk…I mean really talk, things around here just got a bit….crazy," Tygra said shaking his head," so tell me what did you do".

"I was a tradesman, selling what I could here and there like my father did on Thundera. I just drifted from planet to outpost making my way" she smiled. "But my true line of work is" Myra paused. "A Summoner, before the Thundercats, there was Summoners. They could call upon the guardians of Thundera to defend the planet and its people from evil" she explained. "but after Thundera's destruction I am the last".

"Yes…I've heard the tails of such people," Tygra said amazed.

"But I haven't been full trained;" Myra sighed sadly, "my summoning staff was lost when I was kidnapped".

"I'm sure if you describe to me I could draw it up and Panthro could make you one, it may not be the same as the one you had, but it may still work," Tygra smiled, "why didn't you say something before this".

"Well I'm kind of shy about it," Myra blushed.

"You shouldn't be, "Tygra said reaching out and touching her cheek, "this is something you should be very proud of".

"But what good is a staff if I haven't been fully trained to use it," Myra shrugged.

"I will help you …if you want," Tygra said.

A smile crossed the tigress's lips, "really," she said, "you'd be willing to do that".

"Of course," He smiled back then looked into her eyes," I knew there was something special about you".

"Thank-you," she beamed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

Tygra returned her embrace then did something that he would never expect to do, he pulled his head back enough to look down at the tigress and boldly kissed her. Myra was surprised but didn't pull away; she wrapped her arms tighter around him and returned the kiss.

To be continued……….


	7. Chapter 7

Souls unite

Chapter 7

By Leanna

The two goddess's watch the two sleeping lovers snuggled safe and warm inside the sleeping bag beside the now burnt out fire. "You've seen inside her mind Basset," Isis smiled, "he's a good and noble man and his cat side only strengthens that, he and his companions are a noble people…you should be proud that they are a part of your beloved felines" .

"If the cats could walk on two legs and speak…..they would be them," Basset smiled then raised her hands and stared at the approaching sun that was about to peek over the horizon, "when the sun rises…let them return to their former selves so they can become once again the proud and noble warriors they were meant to be".

"What about Mumm-ra," Isis asked.

"I shall deal with him later," The cat goddess growled and lowered her hands.

As the sun rose over the horizon the cats that were in the lower cells vanished, like a ghost they reappeared besides the sleeping forms they had come from, they hovered for a moment before rejoining there human bodies, the change back went effortlessly that the men never awoke.

Lion-O was the first to wake up, he stretched and yawned, a low lazy roar escaped his lips, his eyes flew open, "what the," he exclaimed and quickly sat up, he looked down at his hand, once again he saw sharp claws, he grinned and bound out of bed and ran into the bathroom where he looked at himself in the mirror, "By Jaga," he shouted for joy. He bolted back to the bed and pounced on the mattress.

"Tara….wake up," he smiled shaking the woman's shoulders.

"Huh," the cheetah said groggily then opened her eyes, "Lion-O," she smiled.

"I'm back," he beamed, "I'm myself again," he said grabbing the woman tight in his arms and hugged her, "I have to go check on the others," he said bounding off the bed and heading for the door.

"Umm, Lion-O," Cheetara said, "Aren't you forgetting something".

Lion-O gave her a confused look then realized what she meant, "Oh," he blushed and grabbed his robe to cover himself, "thanks…wouldn't want to give a free peep show".

"I don't mind but the others probably would," The cheetah smiled and winked.

"Tara," Lion-O chuckled and left their bedchamber and ran to find the others.

The lioness was sound asleep when she felt Panthro nestle himself closer against her back, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist, she felt his breath on the back of her neck as he buried his face in her long ebony mane, as he did every morning just before he woke up.

The lioness smiled and ran her fingers lazily over his arm, a loud deep purr behind her made her eyes snap open; she looked down and saw a slate grey arm. "Pan," she gasped and quickly turned over.

"I'm not ready to wake up yet," the panther said groggily and pulled her once again close to his body.

"Oh love I think you'll wake up very quickly," she said taking his hand, "Look," she said hold his hand up to his face.

"What," he complained opening one eye, "yes...That's my hand….I've had it since I was born," he said closing his eye again.

The lioness smirked and started counting down the seconds before he realized what she meant. Suddenly his eyes snapped back open, "holey Thundera," he gasped and looked at his hand, "I'm….I'm me again," he said and sat up, "Lea…I'm me again," he smiled and hugged the lioness tightly.

"Yes love you are," she chuckled.

"Thank Jaga for that..I didn't like being human," Panthro said.

"I didn't mind," Leanna said, "but it did miss the ears though," she winked.

The panther just laughed, "I think we better get home and see if the others have changed back," Leanna said as she got dressed. When she turned around she saw the mischievous grin on the panther's face. "Oh no," she said grabbing her boots… "You behave," she said getting to her feet.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," He grinned.

The lioness squealed as he made a lunge for her, she dodged his grasp and bolted for home, with Panthro right behind her. Both Basset and Isis laughed at the two, "Now everything is set to rights," Isis nodded with that the two vanished.

As the two cat's made their way back to their home, neither one was aware they were being watched by someone else…Someone more sinister, "glad to see my pet has recover nicely," Schwenk smirked watching the lioness run his way, "now I can kill her in my own time".

Leanna glanced behind her as she ran to see where the panther had got too, she laughed as he got closer, he had the advantage, she didn't have her boots on and couldn't run as fast in her bare feet as he could with his boots on. Panthro smirked at her as he got closer, then something caught his eye, "Lea…Watch out," he yelled as he caught sight of a trip wire a few feet in front of her.

The lioness looked ahead but didn't see anything, the next moment was a blur as Panthro launched himself in the air and grabbed the lioness around the waist, unfortunately her foot nicked the trip wire as the panther tried to move her out of the way, as she hit the ground she heard a sickening snap then a roar of pain from the panther.

Winded but unhurt the lioness sat up, "Panthro," she gasped as she looked over at the fallen panther, when her foot hit the trip wire it had released a large log that was imbedded with eight inch sharp spikes, the log had hit the panther in the lower back and leg, snapping the femur in his thigh and tibia in his shin, the spikes tore deep gashes in the flesh of his lower back and hip.

Panthro lay gasping for air, the pain was unbearable, his claws digging into the ground, "hold still," the lioness said as she tore material from her skirt in attempt to stop the bleeding, she gingerly tried to place the material around the bone that protruded from his thigh, "I'm sorry love but I have to do this," she said as she applied pressure, the panther's claws dug deeper into the ground as he hissed in pain. There were too many wounds for her to handle alone; she reached for the panther's comm unit to call for help.

"Damn I was hoping it would have impaled that thick skull of his," Schwenk said coming out of hiding.

The lioness spun around, "you," she snarled and reached for her weapons.

"Hey there," Schwenk smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, "oh that looks like it stings," he said looking down at the panther.

Leanna readied her Kama's as Schwenk took a step closer; she stood protectively in front of the fallen panther growling fiercely.

"Oh don't get so growly," Schwenk snorted, "it's not like anyone is going to miss this big eared freak…I know I won't, how about I just put him out of his misery now," he said withdrawing his gun and pointing it at the panther.

The lioness's eyes flashed with rage, she let out a loud roar and launched herself at the human, before Schwenk had a chance to react, Leanna raised her weapon and sliced though Schwenk's wrist, he looked down in shock as his gun and hand hit the ground. The lioness crouched and turned giving him a deadly glance.

"You bitch," Schwenk cried out cradling his injured limb under his arm.

"Bet that stings," the lioness spat.

"You'll pay for that you crazy bitch," Schwenk hissed reaching for the gun with his one good hand.

Leanna narrowed her eyes and growled, she leapt up in the air from her crouched position, delivering a powerful kick to Schwenk's jaw, sending the human to the ground. "Stay Down," She warned as she went back to check on the panther.

Schwenk gasped for breath and glanced over and saw his gun lying on the ground a few feet away, he slowly reached over, his fingers just brushing the barrel, "Lea," Panthro whispered looking at the human.

The lioness picked up her Kama's again with her blood stained hands and roared the next thing Schwenk knew the lioness was perched on his chest bearing her short sharp fangs, with his good arm, he raised the gun and fired, but only managed to graze the lioness's arm…Leanna's eyes suddenly turned jet black. She snarled and raised both Kama's bringing them down hard, the sharp tips sunk into his chest piercing his heart. The lioness threw back her head and roared as she ripped open the human's chest; she looked down as the human's eyes grew dull as his life force left his body. She leaned down until she was nose to nose with the dying human, "I warned you to stay down..but you wouldn't listen…you injured my mate now you have paid for that," She snarled. Schwenk took one last ragged breath and lay dead.

Cheetara was one of the first ones to arrive, "Lea…Panthro," she gasped and ran over to the couple.

Leanna snarled then realized who was beside her, "He's hurt bad," the lioness said trying to stop the bleeding from the panthers wounds.

"The other's are on their way," Cheetara nodded, then glanced over at the human, it was clear the lioness had killed him...her Kama's were still embedded in his chest. She wondered what Lion-O and the other's would say about this…a Thundercat is to protect a life not take it.

When Lion-O and the others arrived, they were shocked at what they saw, Panthro lying on his side on the ground badly injured and Schwenk's dead body a few feet away, the smell of blood and death hung heavy in the air.

"What in Jaga's name happened here," Lion-O asked seeing the lioness half covered in blood.

"Schwenk had set a booby trap," Leanna said as she cradled the panther's head in her lap, "there was a trip wire…I didn't see it but Panthro did….he saved my life," she sniffed running her hand over the panther's shoulder in comfort, then nodded to the log that caused the damage.

Lion-O walked over and examined the deadly looking log, fresh blood still dripped off the end of the spikes that had impaled the panther's flesh, he looked around and seen what was left of the trip wire and seen were the log had been tied off, the lion just shook his head and walked over to Schwenk's body.

The look on the dead human's face was a mix of shock and horror. Lion-O leaned down and brushed his fingers over the human's face closing his eyes. He looked to his left and seen Schwenk's gun and then his decapitated hand a few feet away. He knew what happened here was violent...but quick, based on the fact only a few minutes had passed from the time they got the warning until they arrived at the scene.

Lion-O looked up as the panther buried his face in the lioness's lap to muffle a cry of pain as Pumyra and Tygra immobilized his broke leg for the trip home. The lioness held onto his upper body tightly as his body trembled from the pain.

Tygra reached into the med bag they had brought and readied a shot and injected it into the panther's hip, "I've given him something to help with the pain," Tygra said looking at the lioness, "we have to get him home before he goes into shock".

Lion-O and Cheetara helped Tygra and Pumyra gently load the panther onto the stretcher, "Lea I need to speak to you…Would you please stay behind" Lion-o asked.

"But I have to go with Panthro…he needs me," she said watching as they Loaded Panthro on the thunderstrike.

"You can go in a minute," Lion-O nodded, "but right now I need to talk to you".

Once the other left for home, Leanna stood quietly, she looked down at her hands and the front of her body that was soaked with the human's and panther's blood," What have I done, "she said sinking to her knees and burry her face in her blood stained hands. "I didn't want to kill him…but he left me no choice, he was going to kill my husband...I only had a fraction of a second to react".

"Leanna," Lion-O said crouching down beside her, "you know as a Thundercat we are forbidden to take a life…it's not our way".

"I know," she answered quietly, "I don't know what came over me…it was if I was a different person..I could see what I was doing but I was powerless to stop myself".

Lion-O ran his fingers though his thick scarlet mane, he knew this was something that couldn't be taken lightly, guilty or not…the lioness shouldn't have taken Schwenk's life, he knew that was something that the clan elders would frown upon.

Under normal circumstances, she would be considered a danger to others and face imprisonment, but then again these weren't normal circumstances, her mate was injured by this man more then once and she was only protecting him. He just had to figure out how to approach this without Leanna getting into serious trouble.

This wasn't something that could be swept under a rug and forgotten… As soon as he could he would call a council meeting with the other Thundercats before he went in front of the clan elders, even though he was leader of New Thundera he still had to answer to someone.

He looked up as Cheetara, Myra and Bengali returned in the thundertank, "Leanna," he said gently putting his hand on the woman's shoulder, "I will do my best to help you". Then looked up at the cheetah and tigress, "can you take Leanna home so she can clean up".

Both women nodded, "come on hun," Myra said helping the lioness to her feet, "we'll get you home and once you've cleaned up you can go see Panthro".

"How is he," the lioness asked wiping her face.

"They have him in surgery," cheetara nodded putting her arm around Leanna, "He's in good hands".

Once the three women left the lion turned to Bengali, "we have to gather every bit of evidence we can about exactly what happened".

"What about him," the white tiger asked nodding to the human's body.

"We'll take him back to the lair and put him down stairs and alert Mandora, perhaps he has family somewhere that will claim his body," Lion-O said.

"I think we should wait to contact Mandora," Bengali said as he started to take photos of everything.

"Agreed….For now where one of our own was involved …this is officially a Thundercat matter," Lion-O nodded.

As the white tiger took photos he stopped and shook his head, "wow…she really done a job on him," he said looking down at Schwenk.

"That she did," Lion-O said removing the lioness's weapons from Schwenk's chest, "make sure you get pictures of all the foot prints too".

"I think that Panthro taught her a bit too well on how to use those," Bengali said half joking.

Lion-O looked at the white tiger and scowled, "sorry," Bengali shrugged and continued taking photos, once they were done the two wrapped Schwenk's body up in a sheet and took him back to cat's lair.


	8. Chapter 8

Souls Unite 

chapter 8

By Leanna.

Myra and cheetara took Leanna back to her bedchambers to shower and change, the whole way back the lioness was quiet, Myra went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and the cheetah cleaned up the nick on the lioness's arm from Schwenk tried to shoot her, when she was done the lioness took off her ruined blood soaked clothing and cheetara picked them up and tossed them into the chute that led to the furnace in the basement.

"Come on Lea," Myra said putting her arm around the lioness's shoulder, directing her to the steaming hot shower.

"She alright," cheetara asked as the tigress came back out of the bathroom.

"Yes…I think so anyway…She hasn't said one word," Myra said chewing on one of her long claws, "so what's going to happen to her".

"I don't know, "Cheetara said sitting down on the bed, "I know Lion-O will help her in anyway he can," she nodded, "it's a clear case of self-defense".

"Yes…but to actually take his life and so violently," Myra said shaking her head.

"What would you have done if you were in her situation," the Cheetah asked.

"Probably the same thing," The tigress nodded, "but less violently".

"Face it Lea has a temper…and you seen the shape poor Panthro was in, if it had of been Lea that got hurt ,we would have found body parts scatter all over the place, that panther would have tore him limb from limb..I say Schwenk got off lucky," Cheetara said.

"True enough," Myra slightly chuckled, "I better go check on her," she nodded and went into the bathroom, when she went in she noticed the water had been shut off, but their was no sign of the lioness, "Lea," Myra said slightly opening the shower door, she looked down and saw the lioness curled up in a ball in the corner trembling. The tigress quickly grabbed one of the thick soft towels and crouched down, "hey….it's ok," She said wrapping the warm towel around Leanna, "you'll feel better once you get dressed and see Panthro," Myra nodded and helped the lioness to her feet.

When the two came out, Cheetara stood and walked over and threw her arms around Leanna hugging her tightly, "it's going to be alright Lea…I promise," cheetara smiled," now get dressed and we'll go down to the med bay and wait for Panthro to come out of surgery".

"You guys are too good to me," the lioness said quietly.

"Hush woman," the cheetah smiled, "we are your friends and friends stick together no matter what".

"Even a cold blooded murderer," the lioness said as she dressed.

"Lea…..what you did was in self defense…you were protecting your mate," Cheetara nodded.

"Let's hope everyone else sees it that way," Leanna sighed, "I lost control and someone died".

"Come on…let's go see if that panther of yours is out of surgery yet," Myra smiled taking Leanna by the arm and headed towards the door.

Down in the med bay, Pumyra and Tygra were wheeling the panther out of surgery, they had cleaned and stitched up the deep gashes on his lower back, then reset the broken bones with pins and steel plates. If there had of been time they would have taken him back to New Thundera to have an orthopedic surgeon do the work, but there was no time and they had to act fast or risk having the panther bleed to death. The two got the still unconscious panther on the med bed and made him as comfortable as possible.

"He's going to hate being laid up," Tygra smirked adjusting the panther's right leg that was in a plaster cast from his hip to his toes.

"That's why I think we should keep him medicated up as much as possible," the puma chuckled, changing the IV bag that held a mix of antibiotics and pain medications.

"Or at least tied down," Tygra smirked looking down at the big sleeping cat.

"Nah...Leanna will keep him in line," Pumyra winked, "and speak of the she-cat," she said as the three women walked in, "just in time".

"How is he," Cheetara asked.

"Doing well," the puma answered putting a heated blanket over the panther, "we were about to wake him from the anesthesia," she said as Tygra put an oxygen mask over Panthro's face and injected medication into the IV line.

"I think he would much rather see your face when he first wakes up Leanna then mine," Tygra smiled and stepped aside allowing the lioness to take his place.

The lioness smiled and sat down on the side of the bed and gently ran her fingers over the panther's cheek. A few minutes later the panther groaned and stirred slightly, he reached up and pawed at the oxygen mask that covered his face. The lioness reached over and took it off his face and leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, Panthro slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi handsome," the lioness smiled resting her hand on his cheek.

"My head hurts," he said groggily.

"That's from the anesthesia," Tygra said," it will clear up soon…so keep this on for a bit longer," he said putting the oxygen mask back on the panther's face.

Panthro closed his eyes and mumbled something, the lioness chuckled.

"Do I want to know what he said," Tygra asked cocking a brow.

"Umm …no," the lioness winked.

"Get some rest you old grouch," Tygra smirked patting the panther's shoulder.

"He will be okay won't he," Leanna asked concerned.

"Yes," Pumyra nodded, "thank goodness he changed back to his thunderian form, if he had of still been human…it would have most likely killed him, but thanks to his muscle mass the damage wasn't as bad. He will be laid up for a while though until his leg heals".

"How long is a while," Leanna asked.

"At least 4 to 6 weeks," Tygra nodded.

"Oh boy we're going to have on very crabby kitty if he's laid up that long," Cheetara said shaking her head.

The comms Unit beeping on the wall caught the puma's attention; she walked over and pressed the button, "Pumyra here".

"Pumyra," Lion-o said, "could you come down stairs for a moment".

"Sure...I'll be right down," she nodded then left.

"We'll leave you two alone," cheetara nodded and her and the tigress left, Tygra checked on the panther's vitals one more time and went over to the other side of the room to do some paper work.

Leanna looked at the sleeping panther and sighed, she started to get up but Panthro's grabbed her hand, she smiled and sat back down and leaned over and softly kissed his cheek, he reached up and once again pulled the oxygen mask off his face as he slowly woke up.

"You're so cold," Leanna said tucking the warm blanket up under his chin.

"Stop fussing woman," Panthro said groggily looking at her, "I'm not some cub that needs looking after".

"Well guess what…too bad blue man… I'm going to take care of you whether you like it or not," the lioness stated, "so you can get as pigheaded as you want, but I'm not going anywhere".

"Bossy pain in the ass woman," the panther grumbled.

"You know you love me," the lioness smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"you know I do," The panther smirked and put his arms around her and pulled her to him, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. "You alright," Panthro asked running his fingers through her thick ebony mane, "he didn't hurt you did he," he asked seeing the bandage on her arm.

"Not badly…Just nicked me," she said quietly.

"Lea…what's wrong…what happened," he asked.

The lioness sat up and hung her head, "He's dead Panthro…..I killed him".

"What…..Lea…..no," the panther said in disbelief, his memory was foggy about the events that happened in the forest, the last thing he remembered was Schwenk going after his gun.

Down in the lower levels the puma arrived as requested, she seen Bengali and Lion-O standing out side of one of the spare cooler units they had used to store perishables talking.

"Glad you're here," Lion-O nodded, "how's Panthro".

"He's doing fine, he's out of surgery…Leanna is with him now," Pumyra nodded, "we stitched up his wounds and reset the broken bones".

"Will his leg be okay," Bengali asked.

"Yes..But it will take time to heal, but he should be as good as new," Pumyra answered.

"Good," Lion-O nodded," now the reason you're here," he said as his expression turned glum, "I need you to do an autopsy on Schwenk..We know how he died..But I want it in a formal report..This is a serious situation and I want to help Leanna as much as I can..So we go by the books".

"Right," the puma nodded, "we don't need some bureaucrat breathing down our necks saying this or that wasn't done properly".

"Exactly," the lion nodded, "now matter how we feel about this or what we think…we need to be professional about this…I'm putting you in charge because I know you can handle it".

The puma nodded her head, "so he's in there," she nodded to the cooler.

"Yes," Bengali nodded opening the door to the converted morgue.

"I'll have to go back to the med bay and get the supplies I need," Pumyra nodded as the three walked in.

"You tell me what you need and I'll go," Lion-O offered, "I want to check on Panthro anyway".

"Alright…You go get what I need while Bengali and I prepare his body," The puma nodded the named off a small list of things she would need.

Lion-O nodded, "I'll be back shortly".

"No big hurry…He's not going anywhere," Pumyra said as the lion left.

Lion-O walked in and saw Panthro awake and sitting up in bed, but the lioness was no where in sight, "hey Panthro," the lion smiled," how you feeling".

"Like I got run over by the thundertank a few dozen times," he said adjusting the blankets.

"Pumyra said Leanna was here," Lion-O said feeling a bit awkward, he wasn't sure why she wasn't there.

"Oh…She went down to get me something to eat," Panthro nodded.

"I see your appetite is still in tact," Lion-O chuckled and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"She's in serious trouble…Isn't she," Panthro asked.

"I would be lying if I said no," Lion-O sighed, "But I will do my best, I'm going to try and build a case of self-defense".

"Well it was," Panthro nodded, "from what I can remember, he was going to shoot me, not once but twice….Lea did warn him to stay put once she had him down the first time, then he reached for his gun again, and that's all I remember".

"I have to ask this but did she act any different then she normally would," Lion-O asked.

"What do you mean," Panthro asked confused.

"well she told me that when she killed him she wasn't herself, she could see what was happening but was powerless to stop her self, it was as if she was another person" Lion-O said.

The panther just cocked a brow, "you know as well as I do she's got a temper….but to loose total control…no I can't say I've ever seen that".

"But the question is..If she's lost total control once….will she again," Lion-O said.

"But this was different," Panthro said.

"Yes I know, you were badly injured and her protective instincts kicked into over drive…but to actually kill someone," Lion-O replied.

"Hell I would have tore him apart, you'd be picking tiny pieces of him up all over the damn unicorn forest," Panthro grumbled.

"No you would have beat the living snot out of him," Lion-O smirked, "but I don't think you'd kill him….well then again maybe".

"I just don't want anything to happen to her," Panthro sighed running his hands over his face, "for the first time in a very long time I'm happy".

"So I've noticed….your not as crabby as you use to be," Lion-O teased trying to lighten the mood.

Panthro just snorted, "I must be losing my touch then".

"Nah…you've just mellowed out a little…You've got a woman who adores you, your health and friends, what more could you ask for," Lion-O smiled.

"True enough," Panthro nodded

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Souls unite 9

Lion-O stood and walked over to the other side of the med bay to get the supplies Pumyra asked for when the lioness returned with a tray heavy with food. "Good lord woman you feeding a small army," the lion teased.

"No, just a hungry Panther," she smiled.

"Feeding him like that your going make him fat," Lion-O smirked.

"Better then being grumpy," she winked, "you know how he gets if he misses a meal".

"Yes," Lion-O chuckled, "you tell him if he doesn't behave, I'll have Bengali give him a sponge bath," he smiled and walked over to speak with Tygra.

"Riiiiight I'm sure poor Ben would rather keep his arms attached to his body," the lioness snorted and took the tray over to the panther's beside.

Lion-O collected the supplies and headed back down stairs, by the time he returned, Pumyra and Bengali had Schwenk's body prepared.

"You two don't have to stay for this," the puma said taking the supplies and setting them up on a tray, "it isn't going to be pleasant".

"No that's alright…You might need help." Bengali nodded then looked at Lion-O.

"He's right," the lion nodded in return.

"Alright…don't say I didn't warn you," Pumyra shrugged and began the autopsy.

A half hour into the autopsy Lion-O looked over at the white tiger, "hey Ben…You ok…You're looking a little green around the gills".

"You try holding someone stomach in your hands and see how it feels," Bengali snorted.

The lion just pulled a face and shook his head, "you have at it…your having fun".

"Oh yeah…having a ball," the white tiger scowled.

"Well aside from the tar in his lungs and liver damage from drinking….it's clear the cause of death was Lea's Kama's piercing his heart," Pumyra sighed, "now I have to put that in an official report".

"Thanks Pumyra…I know it was hard. But it had to be done...I don't want any foul ups or accusations saying we didn't do this by the book," Lion-O nodded.

"So now what," Bengali asked.

"Now we have to find out if he has a family, and to do that….I'm afraid we have to contact Mandora," Lion-o said, "so Pumyra do up the report as soon as you can, I'll make a call to New Thundera and then when the report is done I'll call Mandora".

"How's Panthro…I take it he's been told," Pumyra asked.

"Yes…Lea told him and he's worried," Lion-O sighed.

"We all are. She should be given a medal for getting rid of this scum," Bengali growled.

"Oh I agree with you, he has a wrap sheet long then both of my arms combined, but what she done won't be excused that easily," Lion-O said.

"Ok you two can go, I'm just going to finish up here and go do up that report," Pumyra nodded.

"Alright…Come on Ben," Lion-O nodded, the two left the puma to finish her work.

As Bengali went to shower and change Lion-O went up to the control room to place the call to New Thundera, Lion-O sat and waited to be connected to the council room where the elders had gathered after being summoned by their king. With a heavy heart the lion quickly explained the situation.

"Is Lord Panthro alright," the elder from the panther clan asked.

"Yes…He sustained some very bad injuries but he'll be ok, he's recovering in the med bay now," Lion-O nodded.

"Has this woman bee arrested," another elder asked?

"No…Of course not," Lion-O said, "As I said before. …it's a clear case of self defense".

"But a Thundercat does not take a life no matter the circumstances".

"She knows that, but she only had a split second to react," Lion-O said defending the lioness.

"This woman is a danger; you place her under arrest immediately "

The lion suppressed a growl, "look I know Leanna…she's no danger to anyone".

"think of your duty as lord and your duty to up hold the law….the people of Thundera find out you have a criminal among you and letting her walk free, there will be an uproar".

Lion-O wanted to tell them exactly what they could do with there duties, but thought twice. "What if I just confined her to quarters, just until we get this straightened out".

"Make sure you do or there will be a troop of thunder guards to do it for you".

Lion-o just cocked a brow and suppressed a smirk, he could almost picture thunder guards flying in every direction if they laid one finger on that lioness, broken leg or not, that panther could still do some damage, "I will have it handled," he nodded and cut the connection. The lion sat back in the chair and ran his hands over his face and sighed. He knew he'd have bigger trouble if the thunder guards showed up, he had to handle this without upsetting his friends especially one hot-tempered panther.

The lion took a deep breath and got up and headed back down to the med bay. When he walked in the pair were sitting and talking, "well l see your looking a lot better," Lion-O smiled.

"I feel a lot better," The panther said patting his full stomach, "at least my headache is gone, now let me get out of this damn med bed and I'll be even better".

"Now you know what Tygra said," Leanna nodded, "you have to stay put for a few days before they let you leave".

"Yeah I know," Panthro scowled then noticed a strange look on the lion's face, "what is it Lion-O".

"I spoke with the clan elders," He sighed.

"How did that go," Panthro said as the lioness grabbed his hand.

"Just as I thought it would, they want Leanna arrested and put in the brig," Lion-O said," But they will settle for her being confined to quarters".

"So you going to place her under arrest," Panthro scowled.

"I'm sorry Panthro, but if I don't…they will send Thunder guards to do it," Lion-o said.

"The hell they will," Panthro growled pushing the table that held the tray of food away from him.

"I don't want too …but I have no choice," Lion-o said.

"I understand," the lioness said calmly.

"Lea…no…your not going anywhere," the panther scowled grabbing her hand tighter.

"Panthro…Please…Lion-O is only doing what he has to do," she smiled slightly.

"Woman….don't you move from that spot," The panther ordered, "you're staying right here with me".

"Listen to me….your only going to make things worse," Leanna said," do you want a troop of thunder guards to come here and drag me off".

"Well no," Panthro said shaking his head.

"Then let Lion-O do his job, it won't be for long…Right, "she nodded to the lion.

"No of course no…a day at the least, just to satisfy those old coots," Lion-o answered, "and she'll be in your bedchamber not down in the cells".

"You can survive one night without me," the lioness smirked.

The panther just scowled and grumbled as he released her hand, "besides you need to rest," the lioness nodded, "and you don't need me for that".

"Love you panther," she said softly and stood, leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "it's going to be alright," she smiled, "I promise". The panther nodded and threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly before she left with the lion.

Early the next morning the lioness lay wide awake staring at the ceiling, she barely slept all night, every time she closed her eyes, the image of Schwenk's shocked and terrified face popped in her head, she didn't have the strong arms to hold her or the deep voice of her husband to whisper to her it was ok, all she had to cling to was his pillow that held his scent.

She sighed and sat up and looked about the room which seem to of suddenly got a whole lot bigger, she got out of bed and walked over to the window and watched as the sun came. A quiet knock on the door made her turn, "come in," she called wondering who would be at her door at this hour; she knew she wasn't suppose to have visitors.

The door opened and Myra walked in, "Brought you some breakfast," the tigress smiled and set down the tray.

"Thanks," the lioness said quietly, "but I'm not that hungry," she said turning back to the window.

"Come on Lea...I had to talk snarf into letting me bring this to you," Myra said.

"No really…I'm not hungry," the lioness said and walked over and sat on the bed.

"What if we take a walk," Myra smiled.

"I'm not allowed out of my room…remember," Leanna said cocking a brow.

"Well even prisoners in jail cells are allowed out to get a few minutes of exercise," Myra shrugged innocently, then looked at the time, "and everyone is gathered at breakfast… and I can make sure you don't run away," She winked.

"But," the lioness started to say but the tigress grabbed her arm.

"Come on…we'll be gone fifteen minutes tops," Myra nodded dragging the lioness out the door.

As the two women walked down the hallway, the lioness noticed the direction they were headed.

"Myra…we're going to get in trouble," Leanna said stopping just outside the med bay doors.

"Don't worry, Tygra and Pumyra are down in the dining room and snarf already brought up Panthro's breakfast, so you got ten minutes," she said pushing the lioness through the door," I'll keep an eye out" .

The lioness quietly walked in and looked around to make the panther was truly alone, she walked over to the other side of the room and saw the uneaten tray still sitting on the table, she peeked over and seen that the panther was still sound asleep. She quietly crept over and crawled in beside him, she needed the closeness, the panther's big limbs instinctively wrapped around her.

It didn't take long for Panthro to sense a presents. As he started to wake, he realize there was a warm body lying against his side, He opened his eyes and looked down.

"Well this is a surprise," he smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Myra sprung me for a few minutes," the lioness smiled.

"Only a few minutes," He said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah sorry love," She sighed then sat up, "come on….. Eat your breakfast before it get's cold," she said getting up and moving the tray closer, she reached for the controls to put the head of the bed up when Myra came bursting through the door.

"Lea…we need to get you out of here NOW," the tigress said half panicked.

"What's going on Myra," Panthro asked slightly confused.

The tigress turned around and looked down the hallway as the elder from the lion clan followed by a half a dozen thunder guards headed towards the med bay.

"We got trouble…I'm sorry guys..I thought it would be ok," Myra said, "I'll take the blame for this".

"What are you talking about woman," the panther said annoyed.

"Looks like the thunder guards were sent after all," the tigress said as they got closer.

"WHAT..." the panther growled, "Lea… get behind me.

"Panthro please," the lioness protested.

"Woman I said get behind me now," he barked and reached for one of the crutches that stood beside the bed, "you're not going with out a fight".

"Panthro don't do this," the lioness said. The panther just growled and with one arm grabbed her and put her behind him, she was now between the wall and a very irate panther.

"boy's just turn right back around and walked back out that door and get back in your ship and go home," Panthro said holding the crutch like a club," because a few more steps, will cause you a whole world of hurt".

The guards just looked at each other, "hey Myra," Panthro said, "are there enough med beds to accommodate these boys".

"Umm I think so, "the tigress shrugged.

"Good…Just making sure," he said slowly sitting on the side of the bed.

"Panthro stop it…You're going to hurt yourself more," the lioness said slapping him on the shoulder.

"I'm not joking around," Panthro said glaring at the guards.

"Ok hothead..Stop being so damn pigheaded," the lioness said, "you don't even know why there here".

"And I don't want to, all I know they better leave the same way they came," he snapped.

The lioness just sat back and shook her head.

"Stand down," Lion-O bellowed entering the med bay, "All of you……….now chancellor Meka, do you mind telling me what's going on…why have you and your men invaded my home".

"I came to make sure you were doing your job, "the elder lion snorted, "Looks like I was right…She doesn't look imprisoned to me".

"I'm sorry sir, but she was confined to quarters…looks like someone let her out," the lion said glancing at the tigress who just smiled sheepishly.

"What are you looking at," Panthro snarled as one of the guards looked at him, "even with one good leg I can still kick your ass".

"Ok…Everybody…Just calm down…Especially you," Lion-O pointed to the panther, "you just get your blue behind back in that bed before I break the other leg…Understand".

The panther just scowled. "I mean it panther," Lion-O glared back, "and you," he said looking at Myra, "My office in ten minutes".


	10. Chapter 10

Souls unite 10.

Chancellor Meka looked at his king and scowled, "what about her," he nodded towards the lioness.

"what about her," Lion-O asked, "if you want her, the you go take her into custody yourself….and judging by the mood Lord Panthro is in," he cringed, "good luck with that," he said patting the elder lion on the shoulder.

"You just can't let her go free," Meka said flustered.

"Chancellor I can assure you that lioness isn't going anywhere…right Panthro," Lion-O winked.

"Right…She's staying right here with me," he nodded.

"He won't let her out of his sight," Lion-O nodded," so if I were you I would dismiss those guards before they end up as patients here".

"This is highly unorthodox," the chancellor fumed.

"I'm telling you..Panthro can be a very kind and caring man when he wants to be…but he's fiercely protective over two things his thundertank that he treats like if first born..The second..his wife, you going messing around with one of those two things, your going to meet the not so nice side of him…that side would rip you a part and kick your back side nine ways from Sunday without a second thought," Lion-O nodded.

"Fine but she escapes….it's your fault," Maka huffed.

"Please if I ever get that cantankerous in my old age..Just shoot me," the lion whispered to Myra, who couldn't help but giggle, "better yet, have Tara beat me over the head with her Bo staff".

"Duly note sir," Myra said slightly bowing trying to keep a straight face.

"Alright Lea…stay here and keep that panther of yours out of trouble..Even with a broken leg he's still able to do some damage," Lion-O smirked.

"Thank-you," Leanna nodded.

"oh," the lion said stopping just short of the door," and if he's good maybe you can give him a sponge bath," he grinned mischievously, "if not I'll send Benny in to do it," Lion-O chuckled and duck out of the way of the flying pillow that was thrown at him, he quickly bolted out the door behind the others.

Although everyone left the med bay Chancellor Make insisted that there be two thunder guards posted outside the med bay, "I would like to see all the files to this case," The chancellor asked.

Lion-O nodded and led the chancellor to his office and handed over all the reports and photos they had concerning the matter.

"Has Leanna undergone a psychiatric assessment yet," the Chancellor asked going through the reports.

"Now I think that's a bit much don't you," Lion-O asked cocking a brow.

"Just doing this by the books, she should be taken back to Thundera for a 72 hour evaluation," The chancellor nodded, "if proven mental stable, then it's a clear case of self defense…if not …she could go to prison for murder".

"I give you my word that she's mentally stable chancellor," Lion-O nodded.

"Sorry my king, but in this case your word isn't good enough," Meka said, "if you want to help her, then this will be the best way to do it..This could help decide her fate".

"Well I could speak to her about it," Lion-O nodded, "and explain it could help her".

"I think it would be best of she went voluntarily, other wise she will be forced to go," Maka nodded

"You can't force the woman to go," Lion-O said.

"Yes I can," Meka nodded, "as clan elder she has to do as I say, we as the strongest clan have a reputation to up hold".

"Is that all your concerned about is your reputation, were talking about a woman's life here," Lion-O said standing up from his desk, "one that's be plagued by that monster for months, he bought her and was going to sell her as a slave for Jaga sake…he had her locked in a cage and a thundrainum shock collar around her neck…there was evidence that he used it on her, she had bruised ribs from the abuse he put her through…….NO… I will not and I do repeat …will not be a part of you taking Leanna by force to Thundera".

"You just make sure she goes voluntarily," Meka nodded and stood, he reached into his pocket and lay a piece of paper on the lion's desk, "here's the form," he said and turned to leave.

Lion-O growled as the elder lion left his office. Lion-O slammed his fist down on the table and plopped back down in the chair, a quiet knock on his door made him take a deep breath, "come in".

"Here as requested sir," Myra said peaking her head in the door.

"Ah Myra," Lion-O smiled slightly, "Please come in and sit down".

"Look I'm sorry if I caused any trouble," the tigress said sitting down in the chair.

"Don't worry about it Myra..I didn't want to confine her in the first place, but now we have a bigger problem," he said sliding the paper over for the tigress to see.

"What!!!!...who's bloody brilliant idea was this," The tigress hissed.

"Chancellors Meka's," The lion nodded.

"That arrogant old windbag," Myra growled, "oh…Sorry sir," she blushed realizing she just insulted the lion clan elder.

"Nothing to apologize for my dear," Lion-O smirked.

"So what are you going to do," Myra asked.

"We…are going to call an emergency council meeting, go get Tygra and tell him what's going on, I'll go get Leanna," Lion-O nodded.

"Right," The tigress nodded," oh and again sorry for springing her"

"No worries, if you didn't …. I'm sure Tara would have," the lion winked, "now go get Tygra".

Myra smiled and bolted out the door.

After the tigress left the lion just shook his head, "saints preserve us, those women are thicker then thieves," he chuckled to himself.

Lion-O walked down to the med bay, the two guards outside the door bowed slightly as he passed, lion nodded and went inside, "well look at you," he smiled seeing the panther up out of bed.

"Yeah, Pumyra said it was good to get up and move around as long as I don't do too much," Panthro nodded standing with the help of a pair of crutches.

"You do too much…can't imagine that," the lion smirked.

"Now I'm not going down to the hanger to work, "Panthro snorted.

"I know your not," Lion-O said, "You're banned from there until you get better, if you go through withdrawal…I'll have someone come up and wave an oily rag under your nose…better yet ..Just dip lea in grease".

"Maybe you should be dipped in grease to calm that wild mane of yours down," the lioness retorted

"Hey now..Don't go picking on the hair," Lion-O scowled.

"Then don't pick on my husband," she smirked.

"Fair enough," The lion nodded.

"Are you two quite done now," Panthro asked cocking a brow.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood," Lion-O said.

"Uh oh….I know that look, what now," Panthro asked.

"Promise me…you won't destroy the med bay…or go on a rampage," Lion-O said.

"What has Meka done now," the panther growled through gritted teeth.

"I've called an emergency council meeting I was coming to get the two of you...I promise. All will be explained then," Lion-O nodded.

"You know why he won't tell me now. He figures I'll be nice and calm by the time we get to the council chambers," Panthro snorted.

"See…he knows you too well," Leanna smirked, "come on blue man...Let's go for a stroll".

By the time the three reached the council chamber the others were already gathered around, then all nodded as the panther made his way to his seat, he stood a moment trying to figure out how he could sit in the seat with his whole right leg in a cast. The lioness smiled and sat down and patted her lap, signaling for him to use her lap as a footstool. The panther nodded and eased himself down in the chair and propped his injured leg on his wife's lap. Lion-O walked over to his chair and sat.

"Alright….the reason for this emergency meeting is…Chancellor Meka wants Leanna to voluntarily go to Thundera and take a 72 hour psychiatric assessment," Lion-O said.

"He's the one who needs a psychiatric assessment," Panthro snorted.

"Panthro it could help her defense," Tygra nodded trying to be the voice of reason.

"You're not agreeing with that idiot," Panthro asked glaring at the tiger.

"What could it hurt," Tygra shrugged, "I mean between being kidnapped by that man and almost killing you….it could cause a person to act differently then they normally would".

"You saying my wife is nuts," Panthro growled.

"No, no," Tygra said, "will you for once just put your personal feeling aside and listen to reason for just a moment".

"Panthro do you want to help Leanna," Lion-O asked.

"Yes," the panther nodded.

"And you would do anything to help her right," The tiger asked.

"Well yes of course I would," Panthro nodded then turned to his wife, "Lea," he questioned.

"It's only for 3 days," She shrugged, "And if it will help," she said nervously tugging at her long hair.

"And if she don't want to go," The panther asked.

"Then the thunder guards will escort her there against her will," Lion-O sighed.

"So either way she doesn't have a choice," Panthro growled.

"cooperation is the best course of action," Tygra nodded, "and I volunteer to be her council….I'll make sure everything is being done that should be done to protect her legal rights".

"But that don't mean I have to like it," the panther scowled.

"No.. none of us do…..but we are a team and we work as a team," Lion-O nodded.

"I need to do something before I go," the lioness nodded.

"What," Panthro asked.

"I need for someone to take me down to see him….there's something I have to do," she said.

"Lea," Panthro said taking her hand, "you don't have too do that".

"Yes …I do," she nodded.

"alright," the panther nodded," you want me to go with you".

"No…you go back to the med bay and rest and I'll be up shortly, "she smiled slightly.

"I'll go with her," Lion-O offered.

The lioness gingerly removed the panther's injured leg from her lap and followed the lion down to the lower levels. "Are you sure about this," he asked standing in front of the temporary morgue.

"Open it, "she nodded.

The lion nodded and opened the door, the smell of death hung heavy in the air, the lioness never smelled anything like it before, it was hard to describe, but it would be one she would never forget either, she flicked on the light switch and blinked as the over head lights flickered on, the bright lights made the room all that more gloomy. As she walked further in she saw the stretcher that held the body of Schwenk sitting in the center of the room. She slowly and quietly walked over and slowly grasped the top of the sheet and pulled it down revealing his face. She folded the sheet just below his chin and looked at him.

"I know this probably don't mean much to you but….I wanted to say how sorry I am this happened," she said quietly hanging her head, "that wasn't me…I'm not a killer".

"I truly didn't want you to die," she said touching a lock of his raven black hair.

"My only hope is that your soul finds peace now," she said as tears steamed down her face.

"Lea," Lion-O said quietly putting his hand on her shoulder, "are you ok".

The lioness just nodded and put the sheet back up over the humans face, "Lea," Lion-o questioned, she just looked at him and burst into tears, Lion-O wrapped his arms around her and held her as she wept, "it's ok," he said softly, "everything's going to be ok". The lioness just buried her face into the lion's broad chest and sobbed harder.

The panther didn't go back to the med bay, instead he went to his bed chamber, setting one of the crutches on the bed, he hobbled over and opened his closet and took down two bags from the shelf, if Leanna was leaving for a few days then he was going with her, the memory of her last trip to Thundera still lay fresh in his mind, he still had dreams of the feliner slamming into hook mountain, on those nights he would wake up startled because they seemed still so real, he would look over to make sure Leanna was still by his side and he would hug her just a little bit tighter thankful it was just another dream. He tossed the two bags on the bed and started pulling things out of the dresser, by the time the lioness would get back; they would be already to go.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time the lioness made it back to her room Panthro had everything packed and ready to go.

"You didn't have to do that," Leanna smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sure I did," Panthro nodded.

"Umm Panthro love..I'm only going to be gone a few days, I don't need two bags," Leanna said noticing the other bag by the door.

"I know but I'm going with you," Panthro nodded and picked up the other bag.

"But you should stay here and rest," Leanna said.

"Lea…I'm not leaving you," he said determined, "besides I can rest on the feliner".

"Be reasonable….What are you going to do for three days on Thundera with a broken leg," Leanna asked crossing her arms.

"Plenty," he shrugged, "do some catching up with old friends…things like that".

"But I though I was going with Chancellor Meka," Leanna asked.

"Nope …you, me Tygra and Myra are taking the feliner and following Chancellor Meka to Thundera," the panther nodded.

"Ok…come on then …let's get this over with," she said picking up her bag.

When the couple made it to the hanger, Myra and Cheetara stood talking with Lion-O and Tygra.

"Well this is quite a send off," the lioness smiled.

"Send off…no," Cheetara winked, "Just extra company…we're going too".

"Yes..someone has to make sure this panther keeps out of trouble," Lion-O winked, "besides I said I would do what I can to help you and I mean that Lea".

"I don't need a damn babysitter," the panther scowled.

"Sure you do gimpy," the lion grinned.

"We better get going.. Chancellor Meka is ready to depart in his ship," Tygra nodded.

"Let's go Thundercats," Lion-O smiled.

The six Thundercats boarded the Feliner and headed for New Thundera.

Once the lioness made sure Panthro was somewhat comfortable on the bunk she sat down. "How's the leg…are you in pain, "she said adjusting the pillows behind his back.

"Woman…stop fussing," he said capturing her hand, "I'm fine".

"You sure," she asked running her free hand over the plaster cast that incased his right leg.

"Yes…now the question is…are you ok," Panthro asked looking straight into her eyes.

She quickly down cast her eyes "I will be," She nodded

"Lea…..you worry to much about me and not enough about yourself," the panther said putting his hand under her chain and raising her head. "How long has it been since you last ate".

"Truth…I don't remember," She shrugged.

"Lea," the panther growled," Go get something in your stomach".

"I'm not hungry," She said quietly.

"Do you want me to get Cheetara and Myra down here and hold you down and force feed you," he asked cocking a brow.

"You wouldn't," she scowled.

"Try me," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Honestly…I'm not hungry ...just the thought of food makes me nauseous," she grimaced.

"Oh really now," Panthro said as a mysterious smirk crossed his face, he knew that's not the only thing that had changed, "ok, eat when your hungry," he said pulling her close and kissed the top of her head, he also noticed a slight change in her scent, something that only he would take notice of.

"I'm just so tired," She sighed lying against his chest.

"Rest baby….go ahead and rest," the panther said softly gently rubbing her back…with in a few minutes she was sound asleep, Panthro smiled and laid his head back, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with the lioness wrapped protectively in his arms.

An hour later Myra went down to check on the couple, she smiled when she seen the pair sleeping peacefully, she quietly went back up to the flight deck. "So how are they doing," Cheetara asked.

"Both are asleep," The tigress smiled," Even sleeping that panther protects her…has he always been that way".

"Yeah…but I've noticed lately he's a bit more… apprehensive," Tygra nodded, "even for him".

"Like that little display in the med bay with the thunder guards," Myra nodded,

"Well I'm glad you could calm him down, "Cheetara nodded.

"Oh believe me that panther was ready to hand them their collective ass's on a platter," Lion-O smirked.

"Yeah…. He just scooped Leanna up with one arm and placed her behind him and was ready to wrap that crutch around anyone who came near," Myra chuckled.

"Hmm," Tygra said thinking, "Myra does he get defensive if you, Cheetara or Pumyra go near Leanna".

"No," the tigress said shaking her head, "he's fine with us".

"That's because we're females and no threat to him or Lea," Cheetara nodded.

"Tygra…..what is it," Myra asked, she knew that look he had on his face…the tiger was thinking…She could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh…nothing," he shrugged.

"Spill it," Myra said folding her arms over her chest giving him a stern look.

"What there's nothing to spill," He nodded.

"Fine stay tight lipped," Myra snorted then looked at the cheetah, "Men".

Tygra smirked inwardly to himself but said nothing the rest of the trip.

As if the panther's brain was hot wired to the feliner, the second they touched down his eyes snapped open. "Lea," he said quietly stroking her hair, "were here".

"Just five more minutes," she said, "I'm comfortable".

"Sorry…but you know Chancellor Meka will be waiting".

The lioness sighed and pulled herself from the panther's warm embrace, "it will be ok," Panthro smiled, "I promise you that".

"I know," she nodded.

The two got up and left the feliner, when they departed the others were waiting, "so is the evaluation going to be done here," Leanna asked nodding towards cat's lair.

"No…You'll be taken to the hospital in the city," Tygra nodded.

"Oh…I see," the lioness said.

"Don't worry I'll be going with you," Tygra smiled and took the lioness's bag.

The panther pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly, "Love you Lea," he whispered in her ear hugging her tightly the best he could with one arm.

"I won't be gone for long," she sighed hugging him back, "now you behave yourself and don't go giving anyone a hard time," she said parting from him.

"Hey…You know me," He smirked.

"Yes love…I do," she smiled caressing his cheek, "see you in a few days".

The panther held onto her until the last second and watched as she and the tiger got into a waiting transport car and drove off towards the city.

"So you going to go rest now," Lion-O asked breaking the silence.

"You kidding…. ,"the panther snorted "I have a hanger full of stuff to look at….I want to make sure they haven't made a total mess of my work shop," he said and hobbled off.

"Well so much for him behaving," The cheetah smirked.

"You know that man has motor oil for blood," Lion-O shrugged, "If it will keep him happy and busy…why not".

"Fine…but it will be your hide if lea finds out," Cheetara nodded and picked up her bag.

Lion-O just chuckled as the two women walked up the steps of the lair.

The master mechanic hobbled into the hanger which was twice the size of the one on third earth. The smell of grease and oil lingered in the air, he took a deep breath and smiled, "ahhh…home," he grinned as he looked around at the numerous vehicles and parts lying about.

"You there," he bellowed to the nearest worker, "you're going to have dents in that panel if you keep it just lying around…pick that up and move it aside," he ordered.

The young leopard jumped up seeing who was barking orders, he seen the Thundercat symbol on the panther's wide belt, "yes sir," he said and quickly did what he was told. He didn't know the panther personally, only by reputation.

Panthro smirked inwardly, "thought I recognized that bellowing," An older tiger said coming up behind the panther.

"Well you're too easy on these green horns," Panthro stated then smiled extending his hand, "hey thane…how's it going".

"By the looks…better then you," he shaking his hand and nodded at Panthro's plaster incased leg.

"Oh…. that's nothing," Panthro said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"Come on old friend…It's lunch time..We can play catch up," Thane nodded.

"You there," Panthro said to the young leopard before he left. "Clean that oil up off the floor…were you born in a blasted barn or something"

"Good to have you back," thane chuckled

The young man grabbed an old rag and started cleaning as the tiger and panther walked off.

Later that afternoon, Leanna and Tygra waited in the lioness's hospital room.

"I can assure you Dr.Selen is one of the best," Tygra nodded.

"I don't know Tygra," the lioness said nervously, "having a stranger poke around in my head is well….unnerving".

"She knows what's she's doing Leanna," Tygra said patting the lioness's shoulder gently.

Leanna went to say something when the door open and a tall tigress walked in, "Good after noon," she smiled, "I'm Dr. Selen".

"Glad you could see her on such short notice Selen," Tygra smiled.

"Hey…When my cousin calls and asks for a favor who am I to argue," She smiled, "good to see you Tygra…it's been awhile".

"Too long," Tygra smiled giving his cousin and quick hug.

"So Leanna, Tygra explained to you what I'll be doing," Selen nodded.

"Yes," the lioness nodded, "you'll be going into my mind and recalling the exact moment I lost control".

"I know you think of it as an invasion of privacy…But I an assure you, that's all I'll be doing…anything else I happen to come across will remain confidential," Selen nodded, "if you wish Tygra can stay and watch if it will make you feel more comfortable".

"You don't mind," Leanna questioned looking at the tiger.

"Of course not," Tygra nodded.

"Alright….lay back and relax Selen said.

Leanna nodded and laid back on the bed, the tigress moved to the head of the bed and gently put her fingers on the lioness's temples, "now just close your eyes and relax…this won't hurt a bit…you'll feel your self get sleepy…Don't fight that…just let it happen"

"Ok," Leanna said quietly.

"Now let your mind drift back to that morning," Selen said entering the lioness's mind.

As much as Leanna didn't want to relive that horrible moment she had no choice in the matter, she let her mind drift back to that morning.

"Good," Selen said quietly in Leanna's ear. The tigress closed her eyes and watched what was happening like a old movie, she seen the couple racing though the woods laughing, "That panther loves you very much," she smiled, "he's very strong willed and set in his ways," she said, "a perfect match for another one who is strong willed".

The lioness just smiled, "for the first time in a very long time…You feel safe and protected when he's near you," Selen nodded, what happened next seemed to move in slow motion, the panther yelling a warning , then him trying to push her out of the way. Then the impact of the sabotaged log hitting the panther. The tigress felt Leanna tense up, "I know it's a painful memory...but I need to know exactly what happened," Selen said calmly.

Leanna found herself standing in the unicorn forest with the tigress beside her, she looked over and saw Panthro lying on the ground in extreme pain, then to her surprise, she saw herself.

"We're reliving the memory," Selen nodded taking Leanna's hand.

Leanna bit her lip and just let the scene play though. Selen watched as the human came out… provoking the lioness by threatening to kill her mate. The tigress watched as the lioness withdrew her weapons and cut off the human's hand and knocked him to the ground and warned him to stay down. She saw the human reach for his gun and the panther warning her. It was the look in the lioness's eyes that concerned her, her eyes went from there dark green to almost black. As Leanna attacked Schwenk Selen felt a presents with them, she glanced up and saw the sky darken, "Leanna," Selen said, "what happened…do you remember changing".

The lioness shook her head no, Selen looked at her and noticed a change in the lioness, "back off bitch and leave her alone," Leanna said as her voice deepened a bit and her eyes turned coal black.

"I'm only trying to help…who you are," Selen asked cautiously.

"Doesn't matter…that scum deserved to die…he's been haunting us for months".

"Yes…It does matter….she could be going to prison because of what you did," Selen said, "now who are you".

"I am her fierceness...I am her strength….I am everything she's been holding back and hiding, I came out because she needed me too".

Selen suddenly found herself flying though the air, she was ripped form the lioness's mind and flung against the wall.

"Selen are you alright," Tygra asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes…..but she's not….this one has a dark side….a very dangerous dark side," She said looking down at Leanna.


	12. Chapter 12

Souls Unite

Chapter 12

By Leanna

Selen suddenly found herself flying though the air, she was ripped form the lioness's mind and flung against the wall.

"Selen are you alright," Tygra asked helping her to her feet.

"Yes…..but she's not….this one has a dark side….a very dangerous dark side," She said looking down at Leanna.

"What do you mean dark side," Tygra asked confused.

"She has another personality that has surfaced, that's who killed Mr. Schwenk," Selen nodded.

Tygra just shook his head, "this is not good….not good at all…..the question is can she held accountable for her actions," Tygra asked.

"Well that's the tricky part….her dark side came out when she though Leanna was threatened," Selen said.

"What did she say," the tiger asked.

"She said she was her fierceness, strength and everything she's been holding back and hiding," The tigress answered.

"What if we come against an enemy….will she fight them off or take there lives," Tygra asked kneading his chin thinking.

"that I cannot answer," Selen said, "I will have to spend the next few days getting to know this new side of her……question her to see if this was a one time thing or does she tend on sticking around".

"Well the first question I want to know is she a threat to us".

"I don't think so…not unless you threaten her personally" Selen nodded.

"I will go back to cat's lair and let her husband know what we've found out so far," Tygra nodded.

Back at Cat's lair the thundecats were gathered around for their evening meal when Tygra arrived.

"Ah there he is," Lion-O smiled and nodded, "I trust everything went well".

"I will discuss that after dinner….now is not the time," Tygra nodded as he took his seat next to Myra.

The panther just gave him a look, he knew just by the look on the tiger's face it wasn't good news. When Tygra and the panther finished eating the tiger stood, "come with me," he nodded to the panther. Panthro got up from the table and followed the tiger down the hall to the lounge.

"Ok Tygra… give it to me straight," Panthro said easing himself down on a nearby sofa.

"Well Leanna has had her first assessment," Tygra said sitting down on a over stuffed chair across from the panther.

"And how did that go".

"Well we did find out a few things," Tygra said.

"Like"?

"Leanna wasn't solely responsible for her actions, "Tygra nodded, "it seems her over protective instincts kicked in….but in the form of another personality…..a very dangerous and dark personality".

"What are you saying….she has a split personality"?

"In a way…Yes….sometime when under extreme stress or circumstances our mind can partition it's self off to allow another part of ourselves to surface….in Leanna's case this is what happened….from the stress of being kidnapped and you being hurt all by the same person…she just snapped….her dark side surface and took matters in her own hands".

Panthro just looked at him in disbelief… "I can't believe that Tygra," he snorted, "not my Lea".

"That's the thing Panthro…the woman who killed Schwenk in cold blood…wasn't your Lea," Tygra said.

The panther sat and thought for a moment, "I want to go see her," he said getting up off the sofa.

"Now may not be a good time, Dr. Selen is working with her now," Tygra said.

"Do I look like I care…I'm going to go see her whether you like it or not," Panthro stated.

"Alright…but I just want you to be prepared for what you might see and keep in mind if she acts strange it's not her fault" Tygra said.

The panther just snorted not really believing everything the tiger had told him, he had to find out for himself.

By the time they reached the hospital it was early evening..not to many visitors remained. As the two made their way down the hall towards the lioness's room they could hear shouting.

Panthro made his way down the hall as quickly as his crutches would allow him, they opened the door to Leanna's room just in time to see her toss her dinner tray at a orderly, "Get the hell out of here you spotted freak," she snarled at a leopard.

"Lea," Panthro said in disbelief, "calm down...its ok".

The lioness's head snapped around and glared at the panther, her eyes were jet black, "sorry but Lea isn't here right now," she smirked and hopped down off the bed and walked slowly towards the panther. The orderly started to grab her arm to stop her, she looked at him and growled a warning, "touch me and I'll break your arm off".

"It's ok," Tygra nodded, "we can handle her".

The orderly looked at the two men, he knew they probably had a better chance then he did, he nodded and quickly left, "so what do I owe this visit from two very handsome cat's such as yourselves," the lioness said almost purring.

"I want to check up on you, "Panthro said, finding it hard to believe the change in his mate.

"Oh how sweet of you," she smirked, "so can I get out of here now…..I'm bored, "she said chewing on her claw.

"No Lea...Remember you're here for three days, "Tygra nodded.

"I'm not Lea damn it, "she growled.

"Ok sorry…then who are you".

"The name is Raven…and don't forget it stripes," the lioness snorted.

"Where's Lea, "Panthro asked concerned.

"oh she's in here…she's just having a bit of a rest for now…the good doctor wants to get to know me, "Raven smiled, "I don't think she likes me much".

"So Selen..Brought you out," Tygra asked.

"yes and it feels wonderful to be free, "Raven said then walked closer to the panther, she looked up and him then suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder straps, "hey blue man. Get rid of the tiger and we can try out my hospital bed, "she winked mischievously.

"Lea,…umm Raven , "the panther said.

"Aww come on I know you got a broken leg..i can do all the work," she smiled seductively.

For the first time in a very long time the Panther blushed, Tygra had to bite his tongue to keep from smiling.

The panther cleared his throat "umm no...That's alright," he said.

"Your loss blue man, "she said and pinched his bottom, "besides I wouldn't want to hurt you further," she winked.

Panthro just cocked a brow, "not to be rude…but can I please speak to Lea…just for a moment".

"Aww but I'm much more fun," Raven purred and playfully bit the panther's ear.

"Please," he asked, "just for a minute.

The lioness pouted and closed her eyes for a second, when they reopened they were their normal dark emerald green.

"Lea," the panther said cautiously.

"Panthro," she said confused, "how long have you been here," she asked hugging him tightly.

"We just got here…are you ok, "he asked hugging her back.

"I'm ok…my head hurts though," she said rubbing her temple.

"Are you aware of what just happened," Tygra asked?

"No I was asleep then when I woke up you two were standing here," Leanna said, "What's happening to me," she asked.

"So you have no control over her, "Panthro asked.

"Her….who are you talking about"

"Raven, "Tygra said.

"Oh no…not her, "Leanna said

"You are aware of her," Panthro said.

"Only vaguely….." Leanna nodded, "Dr, Selen told me about her".

"Well we just met her, "Tygra said.

"Oh no…what did she do..She didn't do anything to hurt either one of you," Leanna asked half panicked.

"Umm no," Panthro smirked, "she was umm happy to see me".

"Don't worry Lea...I don't think Raven would ever hurt Panthro," Tygra winked.

"Not in a bad way anyway," the panther smirked, "by the way she acted..I've met that part of you before..Back on that space station in the arboretum".

The lioness's eyes widen, she knew exactly what he meant, "oh crap..I'm sorry," she blushed.

"It's quite ok love," Panthro smiled, "it was just odd. I know it was you…but in a sense it wasn't you…if that makes sense".

The lioness turned to the tiger, "sorry about her actions," Leanna said.

"no harm done," Tygra smiled

"I'm in trouble aren't i…if I can't control this…I will go to jail, "the lioness said biting her lip.

"No your not going to jail," Panthro nodded.

"But you seen what she done…she's a killer," Leanna said.

"She did it out of protection Leanna," Tygra, "for Panthro and you".

"Me," Leanna said confused.

"Gaston did try and kill you did he not, "Tygra nodded.

"Yes, he tried to shoot me, but missed and only grazed my arm," Leanna said.

"Raven was protecting you," Panthro nodded, "you and our unborn cub".

"What….but I'm not, "she said and stopped.

"Yes…you are," Panthro smiled, "I noticed a change in your scent".

"and that's why Panthro has been extremely over protective…a pregnant female gives off pheromones that makes her mate more protective of her…it just nature," Tygra nodded, "I can prove it from the blood work Selen had done," he said and left to get the lioness chart.

The tiger returned a few minutes later, "see Panthro was right".

"This is bad timing…I'll end up going to prison," the lioness sighed.

"No cub of mine will be born in a jail cell," Panthro said, "we will find away to get through this Lea"

"That's why Selen wants to get to know Raven…to see if she's just around to protect you or will she just fade and let you go on with your life," Tygra said.

"I don't like not having control of my own mind," Leanna said. "I never know where she does take over or what she'll do when she does".

"Lea…don't get yourself worked up…you know your safe with me," Panthro nodded.

"I know," she sighed and laid her head on the panther's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Souls Unite 13

"That's why Selen wants to get to know Raven…to see if she's just around to protect you or will she just fade and let you go on with your life," Tygra said.

"I don't like not having control of my own mind," Leanna said. "I never know where she does take over or what she'll do when she does".

"Lea…don't get yourself worked up…you know your safe with me," Panthro nodded.

"I know," she sighed and laid her head on the panther's chest.

Tygra turned as the door opened, "you two shouldn't be here," Selen scowled, "I can't do an accurate assessment if you're around her".

"Sorry Selen….Panthro just wanted to check up on his wife," Tygra nodded.

"Well he's seen her…so please leave," the Tigress nodded and placed her hand on the lioness's shoulder.

"Back off," The lioness growled as her eyes turned jet black, "don't you dare touch me".

"Come Raven…you know the rules," Selen nodded.

"You can shove your rules up your striped ass," Raven hissed.

"Now there's no need for such an attitude, I'm only trying to help," Selen said calmly.

"I was doing just fine," Raven snorted, "no one asked you to interfere".

"You do know why you're here," Selen asked.

"To be pestered by you….now leave me alone," Raven growled.

"Come on Panthro…we better go," Tygra nodded.

"Aww going so soon and here I was hoping to spend some quality time with blue man here," she smiled, then pushed the panther roughly against the wall, "you and I will meet again kitty," she whispered in his ear, "so you better have healed, because I'm going to give you one hell of a workout," she winked and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster, "just something for you to think about," she smirked pulling away from him.

Panthro just looked at her and blinked a few times, in a flash raven struck out with her claws. The only thing that saved the panther from having his face clawed was his quick reflexes as he grabbed her wrist, she looked at him and laughed, "Oh I'm so going to have fun with you blue man," she purred seductively.

Panthro composed himself and left the room quietly, "bye baby…see you soon," Raven waved as the two men left.

"You ok," Tygra asked once they were out in the hallway.

"I'm still trying to get use to this new side of her," Panthro said.

"Let's go to the monitor room, we can watch the session from there," Tygra nodded.

"I like him," Raven said and sat down on her bed.

"But you could have also hurt him," Selen nodded.

"Me…I would never harm him…much….He's tougher then you think he is," she smirked, "I'll keep him on his toes".

"No…you won't…remember your only here because I made you surface," Selen nodded.

"Details, details," Raven said with a wave of her hand.

"You know you can't stay……if you do you will be sending Lea to prison for a very long time," Selen said.

"But I was having fun," Raven pouted.

"By trying to scratch your mate's eyes out," Selen said cocking a brow.

"Oh please," Raven snorted, "I was just teasing him…tell me doctor…do you have a mate".

"I don't see what my having a mate has anything to do with this," Selen said.

"Just humor me and answer," Raven said.

"Yes I have a mate," Selen nodded.

"What about children".

"Two," the tigress answered.

"So you've gone through estrous twice," Raven said, "Isn't it exhilarating, the one time your animal side comes out fully….to lose total control of yourself".

"But it's also the time when we are the most dangerous," Selen nodded.

"Bingo," Raven smirked, "don't you wish you could bring that side out more often…I'm sure your mate would really enjoy that".

"We're not here to talk about me," Selen said uncomfortably.

"Aww did I embarrass you doc," Raven winked, "did you know out of all big cat's Lion's are the most promiscuous by nature," she smirked, "unless we find a mate who can handle us". 

"And you have found such a mate," Selen questioned.

"Oh yes….that I have," The Lioness smirked.

"So is that why you surface to protect him when he got hurt," Selen asked.

"I had too….that's my mate….you hurt my mate you pay the price," Raven nodded.

"But you could have just knocked him out….why kill him," Selen asked.

"Because he was a hired killer and he would have just kept coming back again and again until we were dead," Raven nodded.

"But to take a life"

"Ha…..it was no loss….he was like a bug that needed to be crushed……look at his criminal record…how many lives did he take…..and I think if you were in my position you would have done the same tigress," Raven nodded.

"Well I don't know about that, "Selen said.

"Tell me if someone was about to harm or kill your mate or children..Would you just stand by and do nothing:"

"Well no," Selen answered.

"There you have it then," Raven said cockily.

"She has a point there," Tygra said as they watched from the monitor room.

"But it's her attitude that concerns me," Panthro said watching the screen intently, "so cold…Even her eye hold the same coldness when she speaks of what happened".

"Panthro….she's still your wife," Tygra nodded, "and this Raven part of her seems to umm really like you," he smirked.

The panther looked at Tygra and scowled, "not one word tiger"

"Oh please…if I hadn't of been there she would have been all over you like paint on a wall," Tygra winked.

"Or splatter over the wall like paint if she had a weapon in her hand," Panthro snorted then watched the screen, he leaned further ahead as the lioness looked up and stared into the hidden camera, if he didn't know any better he could have sworn she knew he was watching her.

Tygra stood as Selen walked out, the two men left the monitoring room and met the tigress out in the hallway.

"Well…what do you think," Tygra asked.

"Well from a professional point of view…..Raven is a dangerous woman," Selen nodded, "one who is fiercely protective of her mate…but most females are…but in Ravens case…it borders on insanely protective".

"So in light of what you learned, will my wife be held accountable for Schwenk's death," Panthro asked concerned.

"that's not for me to decide…that's for the clan elders to decide…but I still have a few days to examine her further…this was just the first step…the next step is to test Leanna and see if she can control Raven," Selen nodded, "and for her sake…I hope she can".

"Thanks doctor…do what you can for her," Panthro nodded and started down the hall.

Selen watched the panther hobbled down the hallway, "He'll be alright," Tygra nodded, "he just needs some rest".

"He's been through a lot hasn't he," Selen asked.

"Literally to hell and back," Tygra nodded, "he already lost one mate before Thundera was destroyed…he doesn't want to lose another".

"Oh.. I'm sorry," Selen said.

"He doesn't talk about it….I don't even think Lea knows," Tygra shrugged.

"Can I ask what happened".

"I've known Panthro for a very long time, He's a very private man and doesn't talk much about his life before he became a ThunderCat," Tygra said, "All I know is there was a mutant attack and she was killed and that was one of the main reason he became a ThunderCat…. That's why Leanna is important to him".

"It's going to be a rough couple of days…take care of him," Selen nodded, "I will keep you updated".

"Thank-you Selen...I appreciate this," Tygra nodded and headed down the hall after the panther.


	14. Chapter 14

Souls unite

Chapter 14

By Leanna

It was after midnight on new Thundera, a storm was brewing off to the east, clouds blanked out the stars in the night sky and buildings slightly trembled as claps of thunder boomed over head. Leanna lay in her hospital bed, there was a dark storm brewing in her own mind. Her dreams took her back to Third Earth; she stood in the middle of a small clearing in the unicorn forest. The wind brushing her long ebony hair around her face, she reached up to tuck a wayward strand behind her short pointed ear and gasped at her blood soaked hand.

"What's the matter kitty, did you think I had forgotten what you've done to me," A mans voice said behind her.

The lioness spun around but saw nothing, "oh gods...please...no".

"I didn't deserve to die," the voice said angrily.

A chill ran down the lioness's back, "I said I was sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen".

"Well guess what," The voice said, "Too late for sorry".

Leanna jumped back as Gaston Schwenk suddenly appeared in front of her, his skin was a dull grey, his eye though lifeless, held anger and hatred. "Look what you done to me," he said holding up his arm, "you cut off my bloody hand," he seethed, "then you gut me like a fish".

As the human moved closer fear over took her and froze her to the spot. "You're not the one I want to speak too," he said staring into her eyes. The lioness shook her head, "I want to speak to ..._Her_".

"No..Don't make her come here," Leanna said practically begging, Schwenk snarled and grabbed her by the throat with his good hand, "Now," he commanded.

The lioness looked at him, her dark emerald eyes suddenly turned black, "well don't we look like a sack of shit," Raven smirked.

Schwenk scowled and tightened his grip, "Bitch," he spat.

"Meat sack," she grinned.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me," he said.

"Oh...What are you going to do ...? You're nothing but a ghost" Raven snorted.

"Oh I can make your life a living hell," Schwenk smirked, "but instead...I want something ...from you".

"What... a kick in the nuts," Raven winked.

"Oh you are a cheeky bitch aren't you," Schwenk said, "no...I want what you took from me...I want my life back".

"Are you serious," Raven asked cocking a delicate brow.

"Oh I'm very serious," Schwenk nodded.

"Hmm... Might be fun to kill you all over again," Raven growled.

"Now see...that's what got you in this situation in the first place missy," Schwenk said shaking his head.

"Tell me again...Why...I should do this," Raven asked.

"Because if you don't," he said leaning forward and whispered in her ear," I'll make sure you spend the rest of your natural born life in either a prison or a thunderian loony bin...your choice sweet cheeks".

"ha," Raven laughed," you can't do squat...as I said your nothing but a ghost".

"We'll see kitty...we'll see," he smiled mysteriously and vanished.

The same moment he vanished a loud clap of thunder rattled the window in the room, Leanna woke with a start, the power was off only the emergency lights lit the hall way. The lioness looked around the darkened room, she was so over whelmed by fear she felt sick to her stomach; she quickly got out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

After empting the contents of her stomach she moved and rested her forehead against the cold steal of the metal bath tub, her mind whirled, was she dreamed just that...a dream ...or was it real, her head snapped around as she heard someone enter the room, she looked up as a flash of lightening lit the room, she screamed as she saw Schwenk standing in the bathroom door way with a evil smirk on his face.

"Nooooooooo!!!!!," she screamed as he stalked towards her. The lioness's eyes turned black, she struck out as a hand reached for her and bolted out of the bathroom and through the open door. The nurse who had come to check on her landed against the tiled wall with a thud and slid to the floor unconscious. The lioness quickly made her way down the staircase; she found an emergency exit with the power out all over the hospital the alarm didn't sound as the door opened and the lioness bolted out into the stormy night.

An hour later when Dr.Selen walked in to check on the lioness she heard a faint moan coming from the bathroom, she went in and saw the nurse lying on the floor. "What the," she exclaimed and hit the emergence alarm on the wall, "You ok," Selen asked the nurse as she helped her sit up.

The nurse nodded and gingerly touched the back of her head, "what happened and where's Leanna," Selen asked.

"I came in to check on her after the power went out, I found her huddled on the bathroom floor, when I went to help her she attacked and ran," the nurse explained.

"Damn," Selen cursed to herself, "Go get your head checked out, I have to notify her family".

In the control room of the mighty cat's lair, the lord of the ThunderCats sat and watched the storm, he hadn't seen a bad storm like this in a very long time, the lightening had a pink tinge to it whenever it lit up the sky, he could even feel the vibrations of the force of each clap of thunder under his feet, the rain came down in heavy sheet threatening to cause floods and landslides. Lion-O shifted in his chair and ran a few scans keeping an eye on the rivers and hillsides, so far everything was ok, but he wanted to keep an watchful eye just in case. Even though there was a full staff at the Lair who could do this job, he took it upon himself to do it. It made him feel better knowing what was going on first hand.

"Quite the storm," came a deep male's voice behind him.

"Yes..I haven't seen anything this bad in a long time," lion-o nodded. "Shouldn't you be resting," he asked as the panther eased himself down in the chair beside him.

"I've been resting long enough," Panthro nodded stubbornly.

"How's the leg," the lion smirked.

"It aches a bit..But it's ok," Panthro said checking the scanners, "I'm getting a different cast put on in a few days, one where I can actually bend my leg at the knee, this have it stretch out like that is getting annoying".

"I'm surprised you haven't taken a saw to it and fixed that yourself," Lion-O chuckled.

"Don't tempt me," Panthro snorted.

The lion was about to speak when the comms beeped, "kind of late for a call," Lion-o said and pressed the comms. "Cat's Lair..Lion-O here".

"thank the gods," Selen as relieved," my lord sorry to call at such an ungodly hour...this is Dr.Selen... there's an emergency".

"What kind of emergency Doctor, "Lion-O asked.

"It's Leanna...she's gone".

"WHAT," the panther roared, "Gone...what do you mean gone".

"one of the nurses went to check on her after the power went out, I'm not sure what happened, but she found Leanna huddled on the bathroom floor, when she went to help her, Leanna attacked her and ran, we've searched the entire hospital from top to bottom...she's not here"

"That means she's somewhere out in this storm," Lion-o said, he turned to speak to the panther, but he was already on his way out the door. "Thank-you doctor..I'll get back to you," the lion said and cut the connection, "whoa...hold up a minute Panthro...where do you think your going".

"To find my wife," Panthro said.

"You my friend are in no shape to go anywhere," Lion-O nodded.

"That's what you think," The panther scowled.

"Panthro...we will find her," Lion-O said putting his hand on the panther's shoulder, "you stay here and monitor the storm".

Panthro sighed; he knew the lion was right, "Fine but call me as soon as you find her".

"That I promise," Lion-O nodded and went to wake the others.


	15. Chapter 15

**Souls unite**

Chapter 15

By Leanna.

Lion-O, Cheetara, Tygra and a handful of thunder guards went out into the stormy night, there mission to find the missing lioness, they estimated she had been gone for about three hours and in this weather they knew she would look for shelter. They started in the area of the hospital and worked their way out in a circle, Lion-O ordered the guard to report any sightings to him and not to approach her. He didn't know her frame of mind and didn't want to frighten her more then she already was.

After half an hour Lion-O called the cheetah on her comms, "Tara...any signs".

The cheetah pulled her cloak at bit tighter around her shoulders, "nothing Lion-O," She answered as she walked down one alleyway after another.

The lion sighed and shook the water from his scarlet mane; he closed his eyes for a moment, as ThunderCat lord he was able to sense where all his fellow ThunderCats were, he concentrated on one particular figure and held the sword of omens in front of his eyes and commanded sight beyond sight. The sword of omens growled, the cross bar curled at its master's command, the eye showed him the former caverns of cold, which had been restored back to the pristine gardens of Thundera. "Cheetara...Tygra...how close are you to the gardens".

"I can be there in about three minutes," the cheetah answered.

"I'll be there in about ten," Tygra said.

"Good get over there; I'm on my way," The lion said and called the lair.

The panther was more jittery then a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, if it hadn't of been for his broken leg he would have worn a hole in the floor, course if it hadn't of been for his leg he would have been out looking too. He looked down at his plaster encased leg and growled in frustration, "what a time to have my blasted leg broke," he grumbled to himself, "ahhh. The hell with it," he growled and with a quick karate chop to the side of his knee the plaster split crossways. He thought once he was able to bend his knee his leg would feel better, but once he moved his leg that theory was proved wrong.

A string of thunderian curse words reached the tigress's ears as she walked into the control room, "Panthro," Myra said, "You alright," she asked concerned.

"Does it sound like I'm alright," The panther snapped without looking to see who was speaking to him.

"Well someone is a bit crabby," The tigress snorted not fazed by the panther's mood.

"Oh...Myra," Panthro said seeing who had come in; he tried not to show how much pain he was in.

"Panthro...What did you do," The tigress asked seeing the cast.

"Something stupid," he sighed and gingerly moved his leg.

Myra looked at him and slightly chuckled, "come on...we better get that fixed," she said shaking her head.

The big panther sighed as he went to move the comms beeped, "Cat's Lair...Panthro here".

"Panthro," The lion's voice replied, "We know where Leanna is...we're on our way there now".

"Thank Jaga," Panthro said relieved, "where is she".

"She's taken shelter in the gardens of Thundera," Lion-O answered, "Tara will be there in a few minutes".

"Good I'm on my way," Panthro said and cut the connection.

"Umm what about your leg," Myra asked.

"I'll get that fix...after...we get back," He nodded and headed for the door.

"You know Tygra will give you hell for this," Myra said following the panther.

"Meh," he shrugged and went down to the hanger.

Cheetara was the first to arrive at the gardens, she looked around in the darkness for any signs of the lioness, the heavy rain had washed away any foot prints or scent trails. So the cheetah relied on her night vision and hearing. The sound of soft sobbing drew the cheetah's attention, "Lea," She said quietly moving towards the sound. A flash of lightening lit the area; Cheetara spotted a figured huddled inside the gazebo.

"Lea," she said again as she quietly moved up the steps.

"Stay away from me," the lioness hissed and back up further until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Lea...it's me ...Tara," the cheetah said softly and crouched down beside her friend, the lioness dressed only in a thin hospital gown was cold, wet and very frightened.

The lioness looked up at her with fear in her eyes, "he's back," she said with a shaky voice.

"Who's back," The cheetah asked confused.

"Noooooo," she screamed as another flash of lightening lit the sky, she saw Gaston Schwenk coming up the stairs with the same smug look on his pale grey face.

The cheetah whipped around and looked, "Lea...It's Tygra...calm down," The cheetah said placing a hand on the frightened woman's shoulder.

The lioness eyes turned jet black she hissed and punched the cheetah hard on the jaw, sending the woman backwards; Tygra quickly caught the Cheetah before she tumbled down the steps. The tiger looked up as Leanna bolted over the side of the gazebo and ran for the woods.

"Cheetara are you alright," Tygra asked standing her on her feet.

"Yes," she answered rubbing her jaw, "Tygra I don't know what's wrong with her but she's scared to death".

"We better report this to Lion-O," Tygra nodded and pulled out his communicator.

"We have to go after her," Cheetara said and hopped over the side of the gazebo with the tiger close behind.

"I wish this damn weather would clear up," Panthro grumbled as he and Myra made their way to the gardens in the whisker.

"Looks like it's trying too," Myra said seeing the clouds starting to disperse, "at least the rain is letting up".

"Thank Jaga for small favours," Panthro said as they came to the gardens. Lion-O was standing at the entrance waiting.

"Thought I told you to stay put," the lion scowled.

"Nope...don't seem to recall you saying that," The panther smirked, "where is she".

"Well," Lion-O sighed, "she's bolted into the woods; Tygra and Cheetara have gone after her...Panthro she terrified, all Tara got out of her is 'he's back'...she seen Tygra and bolted".

"That damn doctor did this," Panthro growled, "messing around with her mind".

"Now Panthro...Dr. Selen is only trying to help her," Lion-O said.

"Oh some help...my wife is out in the woods somewhere frightened out of her mind," The panther snarled.

"Panthro...we'll find her and get to the bottom of this," Lion-O nodded.

"Who's to say she won't run from you too," the panther said, "I'll...go find her," he nodded and started up the whisker again.

"Panthro wait for me," Lion-O said and hopped in.

"Myra keep an eye on the scanner and let me know if you pick up anything," Panthro said looking around and trying to manoeuvre through the trees at the same time.

"Panthro," Myra said twenty degrees portside...over by the river...someone is there," the tigress nodded.

The panther drove the whisker towards the river and set down, "Lea," he called as he carefully climbed out, being careful not to put too much weight on his injured leg.

"Some one was here a few minutes ago," Myra said quietly.

"She's close by," the panther nodded, "I can feel her".

"Ok..Myra and I will split up...You stay here in case she comes back this way," Lion-O nodded.

As the two split up and went off searching, Panthro sat back down inside the whisker; he kept looking at the scanner, but it was his senses that told him is mate was near by, he grabbed the crutches and decided to have a quick look around. Maybe if she knew he was here it would calm her enough that she would come out of hiding.

As he slowly moved along the river bank he had the feeling he was being watched, he hobbled over to a nearby bench and sat down, he set the crutches down and sat back putting his arm over the back of the bench, he sighed and stretched out his injured leg, the bench he was on was wet and cold, but at the moment he really didn't care, a smirked crossed his lips as he felt a familiar presents, instead of turning around, he just sat still, he would allow her to come to him.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, he didn't so much as flinch when he felt a soft hand lay on his shoulder, he didn't move an inch as the hand slowly moved down his arm to his hand, only when the lioness's hand slipped into his he opened his eyes and gently clasped her hand and gently pulled her down on his left leg.

The panther never spoke as she looked at him and reached up and ran her finger tips down the side of his face, her hands were cold as ice, he just nodded and put his arms around her and drew the cold and wet lioness against his chest. "Its ok love, I'm here," he said softly stroking her wet mane. The lioness buried her face in his broad chest clinging to him like a frightened child, being in the panther embrace was the only thing that soothed her tortured soul. "Let's go home," Panthro whispered in her ear.

Once the others showed up they got Leanna in the whisker and took her back to cat's lair. When they got back home, Myra and Cheetara took the lioness to the panther's room while Panthro went to the med bay and got his leg looked after. Once the two women got the lioness settled and made sure she was sleeping they left her alone.

"So have I proven my point yet," Schwenk's voice echoed in the lioness's mind.

Leanna woke with a start and looked around the room, "leave me alone," she said clutching her head.

"Not until I get what I want," Came Schwenk's reply.

"There's no way I can give you what you want," she said shaking her head.

"You just let me worry about that...all you have to do is go back and get my body...I will let you know what to do after that," Schwenk said.

"If I do this will you stop haunting me," she asked.

"Maybe," he said suddenly appearing beside her.

"Please stop this," Leanna said moving away.

"Tell you what...I'll make you a deal," Schwenk nodded.

"What kind of deal," the lioness asked cautiously.

"I'll stop these little visits until you retrieve my body if," he smirked.

"if...if what," she asked.

"If you leave your mate," Schwenk stated.

"What...are you insane," she shouted.

"No...I'm dead," He snorted, "thanks to you...now think about it...if you don't do as I say...I will drive you insane...how's it going to look if anyone see you like this..Talking to yourself...never mind the little fact about your dark side...which I seem to have a knack for making the ol girl come out".

"No..I can't and I won't," Leanna hissed.

"You can and will, "Schwenk said reaching out and touching her shoulder with his finger tips. The lioness shuddered as his icy fingers touched her flesh, "See I can do more then just get inside your pretty lioness head," Schwenk smirked evilly.

Leanna looked at him, her eyes turned jet black, "back off meat sack," she growled.

"Ahhh there you are," Schwenk smiled, "you know I think I like you better...you my dear are a cold calculating killer...I like that in a opponent," he smirked.

Raven just looked at him and growled, "Bet you wish you could kill me right now...don't you," Schwenk said leaning closer, "now you be a good little kitty cat and go fetch my body ".

"What...right now," she asked

"No...a year from now...of course right now you daft cow," Schwenk snorted.

"I can't...I have no way of getting back to Third earth," she said.

"Then I suggest you find away," Schwenk sneered, "or do you wish to give birth to your son in a prison cell".

The lioness just looked at him, "Yes, I know all about the brat you carry".

"I will find away back just before everyone wakes at first light," the lioness sighed.

"I'll be back to make sure you do," Schwenk smirked and vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

Souls Unite

Chapter 16

As promised Gaston Schwenk appeared in the panther's bed chamber an hour before first light, he went over to the side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping couple and just shook his head, "you're too good for that big eared freak," he snorted then leaned down and brushed the thin black strap of her satin black nightgown over the lioness's shoulder.

Feeling the icy touched Leanna opened her eyes, "time to get moving kitty," Schwenk said.

The lioness just nodded pushed the covers back and gingerly removed the panther's arm from around her waist and quietly got out of the bed.

"Nice," Schwenk smirked commenting on her short gown, "Did you wear that just for me".

Leanna just glared at him and walked into the bathroom, Schwenk turned his attention back to the sleeping panther, "not so brave now are we gimpy," Schwenk smirked, "hope it hurts like hell...I just wish I could see the look on your face when you realize that she's up and left your sorry blue arse...and if things go according to what I have planned for her...you won't be seeing her for a good long time...if ever".

"What are you doing...get away from him," The lioness growled as she came out of the bathroom.

Schwenk straightened up, "I wasn't doing anything," he said innocently. "You didn't say a word to him about leaving did you".

"If I did do you think he'd still be asleep," Leanna said quietly and slid open the drawer in the nightstand and took out an envelope and went to lay it on her pillow.

"What's that," Schwenk asked.

"I just can't disappear without a word, he'll come searching for me," Leanna nodded.

"Let me read it," Schwenk said.

"No...Now let's go".

"I said let me read it," Schwenk insisted, "I want to make sure you didn't tell him what's going on".

"Don't worry I didn't," Leanna sighed.

"Well then you have nothing to hide," Schwenk smirked as the lioness opened it and held it up for him to read.

"Aww how touching...its so heart felt and sad it makes me want to puke," The human snorted.

Leanna just shook her head and placed the letter on her pillow, she refused to let the human see the tears that threatened to fall as she quietly snuck out of the room. It was very late and there were very few guards posted. In a few minutes there would be a changing of guards, the ones currently on duty were more concerned with waiting for their relief to show up then they were the Lioness's movements. Leanna quickly and quietly made her way down to the hanger, no one was around, she boarded one of the stealth ships, she had chosen it for two reasons, its speed and its ability to go undetected.

She started the engines and over rode the hanger door, she said a silent prayer as the ship rose up though the open doors and sped off into the darkness. After clearing the planet the ship headed out into deep space. Leanna set the ship on auto-pilot and sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

"So how long before we get to third earth," Schwenk asked suddenly appearing in the co-pilot's seat.

The lioness jumped, "you really have to stop that," she grumbled

"Just keeping you on your toes sweet cheeks," Schwenk smirked, "so how long".

"At top speed...three hours," Leanna said.

"So what are we going to do for three hours," Schwenk winked.

"You can go to hell for all I care," she barked.

"Ooooh cranky," Schwenk smirked.

"Look just leave me alone for the next three hours ok," the lioness said.

"Well you know being dead...I do get kind of bored," Schwenk shrugged.

"Then read a damn book, or better yet...go haunt someone else," Leanna growled.

"You're such a grumpy bitch...you've been hanging around that panther too long"

"You shut up about him," She spat.

Schwenk just smirked, "alright I'll leave you alone," he nodded, "besides I like your dark side better...she's more fun then you are," he winked and vanished.

Leanna's eyes turned jet black, "oh I'm so going to enjoy kicking your ass when you come back to life," she scowled.

An hour later the panther slowly woke, the medication Tygra had give him knocked him out like a light, but at least he slept soundly, he reached over to his mate only to find a cold empty spot where she should have been. He turned his head and seen the envelope lying on her pillow. A sinking feeling came to the pit of his stomach as he reached for it and opened it. His eyes tried to focus on the words.

_My sweet panther._

_I write this with a heavy heart, but it's the way it has to be...I've caused so much trouble for you and the others with what I've done and become. I can no longer trust myself. I fear I may hurt you or someone else I care about, so I decided it would be safer for everyone if I left...I know you well enough to know what your thinking , but please don't worry about me...your a wonderful man and you deserve so much more that what I can give you. I know you've never asked anything of me that you weren't willing to give in return. I will always be "l'amore della sua vita" and you will always be mine. I will contact you when your son is born_

_And don't worry about the ship I will set it on auto-pilot when I reach my destination and send it safely back._

_Forever and always_

_Lea_

Panthro folded the note, he laid there for a moment stunned. He reopened the note and read it again. He threw back the covers and got up and dressed then headed to Lion-O's bedchamber with the letter clutched tightly in his hand. Cheetara had just finished getting dressed when a knock came to the door; she looked over at the time, "early for visitors," She thought to herself and went to the door.

"Where's Lion-O," Panthro asked.

"He's in the shower...what's wrong," The cheetah asked seeing the pained look on the panther's face.

Panthro looked at her and held up the crumpled letter he held tightly clenched in his fist, "she's gone Tara".

"WHAT...What do you mean gone," She said taking the panther by the arm and helping him in the room, she led him over to one of the over stuffed chairs.

After sitting he gave her the letter, Cheetara smoothed out the paper and read it "I...I don't understand it," the cheetah said confused.

"You're not the only one," Panthro snorted running his hands over his face, "she was fine once we got her home last night".

"Yes...she calmed down quite a bit when she was with you," The cheetah nodded then turned, "I'll let Lion-O know your here," she said and went to get the lion.

The big panther sat back in the chair, emotions were threatening to over take him, millions of questions raced through his mind, most of them started with why..why would she just up and leave, why didn't she say and thing, why. The panther's thoughts were interrupted by the sound Lion-O's voice, "Panthro," He said, "you alright".

"No," he said his voice cracking a bit, "Why...Why would she do this... After everything we've been though...why would she leave me"?

Lion-O looked at his friend, he had never seen the panther this upset before and it worried him. "I'm sure there must have been a reason...But not one you might think," Lion-O nodded.

"That's not good enough," the panther scowled, "I want to know why".

"We will track her down and find out," the lion nodded.

An alarm beeped quietly waking the lioness from her light slumber; she opened her eyes and frowned as Third Earth came into view.

"Shouldn't frown it will give you wrinkles," Schwenk said as he appeared in the seat beside her.

Leanna just rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she manoeuvred the ship through the planets outer atmosphere.

"So how are you going to get my body without being seen or getting caught," Schwenk asked?

"Just leave that to me," she said flying towards cat's lair, once she was within range she flipped a switch putting the ship in stealth mode, she hovered the ship over the mighty cat's head and got up and walked the short distance to the back, she reached inside one of the small cupboards and took out a tracker and went back up front...with the flick of a few more switches she vanished.

When she appeared she was in the basement of the lair, she went to the make shift morgue and found the humans body and placed the tracker on his corpse and pressed the button on her wrist comms and was transported back to the stealth ship.

"Alright..It's on board...now where," she asked taking her seat in the pilots chair once again.

"Just head northeast...I'll let you know when we get close," Schwenk nodded and sat back.

The lioness shrugged and set off in the direction she was told. Leanna wasn't quite sure where they were going, she had never been this far north before, she was trying to recall the map that the ThunderCats had made of this planet, by with out land markers is was hard to tell, she looked down and only seen miles and miles of ocean, "What ocean is that," She asked.

"A big salty one," Schwenk smirked.

"You know it would help if you stopped being such a smartass and actually answered a question without a snide remark," the lioness grumbled.

"How the hell do I know...you think just because I'm human I would know everything about this planet," he huffed, "for your information I wasn't born and raised here so I have no idea...I just know of a place we need to go and that it's in this direction".

"Alright...don't get your panties in a twist," the lioness snorted then looked up, "land...finally".

"We're close," Schwenk nodded, "Just a few more miles".

"Thank the gods," she sighed.

"There," Schwenk said pointing ahead, "That circle of large stone ...land there".

Leanna nodded and landed the ship a few feet away form the large stone circle, she shut down the engines and stood, "Meet you outside," Schwenk said and vanished.

"Oh joy," The lioness snorted and went to the back and grabbed an anti-grav unit, the ramp lowered and the lioness pushed Schwenk's body out in front of her with help from the anti-grav unit.

Schwenk stood under a large stone archway. "Over here," He called.

Leanna followed him, the two took a short path that lead under the arch way into the inner circle of stones, the place looked to be hundred of thousands of years old, the large erected stone formed a perfect circle...even over time the large monument stood, a few of the stone had fallen on their sides, but still formed a circle, in the middle sat a pool in the center of the pool sat a large stone alter. "Over there...set my body over there," Schwenk said pointing to the stone.

Leanna hesitated; she had a very bad feeling about this place," NOW," Schwenk bellowed.

As she drew closer to the later a chill ran down her spine, the site was used for many rituals. Some for good...some evil. She could almost feel the presents of spirits moving around. Once she put Schwenk's body on the alter she took the anti-grav and stepped back and wonder what would happen next, "I did my part...can I go now," she asked.

Schwenk looked at her, "not staying for the show," he smiled evilly.

"I fulfilled my part," she said backing away, she looked up as the skies over head darkened, lightening lit the sky, thunder rolled in the distance, she knew what ever was about to happen she wanted no part of it, she turned on her heals and ran back towards the ship as fast as she could.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks," Schwenk smirked as one of the large stone came tumbling down blocking her path.

The lioness stopped dead in her tracks and turned just as the alter began to move sinking slowly down in the pool, her eyes were fixed on the sight as Schwenk's body was submerged in the dark cold water, a strong wind came from nowhere , whipping her hair around her face, she reached up to move it from her eyes. Lightening cracked, a bolt hit the pool, the alter that Schwenk's body laid on exploded into million of tiny chunks flying in every direction, the lioness dropped to the ground covering her head. As fast as it began it was over, things calmed down, the lightening stopped along with the thunder. Leanna raised her head and seen nothing, she looked around for Schwenk's ghost but that had also vanished. She slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off.

Everything was quiet...too quiet, she took a step towards the pool. Suddenly the pool started to bubble as if it was boiling; the lioness froze as a form started to emerge from the pool. "No...It can't be," She gasped as a head emerged.

She stood and stared as the body of Schwenk now standing slowly rose from the pool, she jumped as his eyes snapped open, he gazed fixed on her. He stepped from the pool to solid ground; an evil smirk crossed his lips as he looked at the frightened woman standing in front of him, "hello pet".


	17. Chapter 17

Souls Unite

Chapter 17

By Leanna.

The lioness stopped dead in her tracks and turned just as the alter began to move sinking slowly down in the pool, her eyes were fixed on the sight as Schwenk's body was submerged in the dark cold water, a strong wind came from nowhere , whipping her hair around her face she reached up to move it from her eyes. Lightening cracked, a bolt hit the pool, the alter that Schwenk's body laid on exploded into millions of tiny chunks flying in every direction, the lioness dropped to the ground covering her head. As fast as it began it was over, things calmed down, the lightening stopped along with the thunder. Leanna raised her head and seen nothing, she looked around for Schwenk's ghost but that had also vanished. She slowly got to her feet and brushed herself off.

Everything was quiet...too quiet, she took a step towards the pool. Suddenly the pool started to bubble as if it was boiling; the lioness froze as a form started to emerge from the pool. "No...It can't be," She gasped as a head emerged.

She stood and stared as the body of Schwenk now standing slowly rose from the pool, she jumped as his eyes snapped open, his gazed fixed on her. He stepped from the pool to solid ground; an evil smirk crossed his lips as he looked at the frightened woman standing in front of him, "hello pet".

"Dear Jaga...what have I done," Leanna gasped and took a step back. The human looked exactly as he did before she ended his life, but with one difference, his slate grey eyes were now as black as coal, just the look of them sent a chill down the lionesses spine, those were the eyes of pure evil.

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me," he smirked and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go," She snapped as her eyes change to black, "get your filthy paws off of me," Raven growled and punched him in the face.

Schwenk didn't so much as flinch from the punch, he just looked at her and smirked, the ground started to tremble under the lioness's feet, in an instant she was flung through the air landing on the damp ground twenty feet away. Schwenk threw back his head and laughed, he had new found power...all he had to do now was test it out. He walked over to where the lioness laid on the ground, "Maybe I should kill you now," he winked, "I do owe you that much".

"You can try," Raven snarled and kicked him in the stomach.

"I like your fierceness," Schwenk winked picking himself up off the ground, "you should fear for your life...but no...You keep on fighting".

"And I will until the last breath leaves my body," Raven said getting up and taking a fighting stance.

"You know something...I'm not going to kill you...yet anyway...I could use someone like you, "Schwenk grinned.

"Riiight," Raven snorted, "don't be thinking so pal".

"Would you rather go back home and never be able to surface again...you'd never be in control ever again," Schwenk said walking around behind her, "you my dear are a fascinating creature...a most dangerous one at that...such a shame to waste all that talent"

Raven cocked a brow, "go on".

"I could make miss goodie two shoes vanish," Schwenk nodded, "permanently".

"Well there is a slight problem with your plan...the others will come looking for me," Raven smirked, "Especially one very bad tempered blue man ...you think what I done to you was painful...just wait until he gets his hands on you he will rip you limb from limb without thinking twice".

"Oh I do hope he tries," Schwenk smirked, "I'd be disappointed if he didn't...now as for you my pet". In a flash Schwenk grabbed the lioness's face between his hands and stared into her dark eyes, his own took on an eerie glow as he erased everything that was good about her from her mind along with a few memories.

The human's voice deepened a bit "State your name and what you are," Schwenk said brushing his fingertips over her forehead.

"I am Raven...your loyal and obedient servant," the lioness said quietly.

A smirk crossed the human's face, "there's a good pet".

"Lion-O," Myra said coming into the kitchen, "Just got a call from third earth...it seems the Schwenk's body has vanished".

"What do you mean vanished...he's dead...he couldn't just get up and walk away," the lion replied cocking a brow.

"All I know is Mandora came to collect his body and when they went down to the makeshift morgue he was gone" Myra shrugged.

"That's odd...why would someone steal a body...especially his," Cheetara spoke up.

"Something fishy is going on," Lion-O said, "first Leanna, now this...something doesn't add up".

"Let's just go home and forget about this," Panthro sighed.

"What," Lion-O said surprised.

"Let's just go home...her intentions are clear...she wants to be left alone," Panthro said.

"You...come with me," Lion-O nodded to the panther.

The panther got up and the two men went to the lion's office, "Panthro," Lion-O said sitting on the corner of the desk, "You're not serious".

"Dead serious...Lion-O...I'm getting to old of this crap," Panthro sighed, "I've done all I can for this woman and what does she do...she turns her back on all of us...on me and runs away".

The lion just looked at his friend; he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the panther's mouth, "but Panthro".

"No...End of discussion...I just want to go home and rest and let my leg heal," Panthro said getting up from the chair.

"Are you sure," Lion-O asked in disbelief.

"Very sure," Panthro nodded and left the lion's office.

Lion-O just sat stunned for a moment, before he called the others to his office.

Once everyone was gather accept for the panther who had gone back to his room to rest, Lion-O told them what was going on.

"So... he's serious," Cheetara said.

"Seems so," Lion-O nodded. "Pack your things, we leave in an hour".

The group went back to their rooms and packed, by the time they were done and said their farewells the feliner was fuelled up and ready to go. The panther was already on board waiting to leave, the four remaining cat's boarded the feliner, with the roar of the engines the ship lifted off and headed for home.

Back on third earth Schwenk was deciding on what he should do first. "Now pet," he said scratching his chin, "Who shall we terrorize first".

"Well first I have to send this ship back home," Raven said as she walked towards the Thunderian stealth fighter.

"Why not simply destroy it," Schwenk remarked.

"Because it's a very expensive piece of equipment and I don't think my destroying it will go over very well," Raven snorted

"Worried about what hubby will do," Schwenk smirked.

"No...I just don't want it destroyed...it's a nice ship," She nodded.

"Too bad," Schwenk smirked and raised his hand a bolt of energy flew from his fingertips and engulfed the stealth fighter.

"What are you doing," Raven said and grabbed his hand.

"Getting rid of evidence," He said and pushed the lioness out of the way.

"Great...now we have to walk everywhere," She said as the ship disintegrate into pieces no bigger than a particle of dust.

"Only until we get out of this area," Schwenk said and headed towards the entrance of the large stone circle.

"What...you going to sprout wings and fly us out of here," Raven said sarcastically.

"why don't you use that brain of your for more than hunting and killing," Schwenk snorted, one outside the stone circle, he looked at the lioness and held out his hand, reluctantly Raven grasped his hand, in a flash the scene change around them, they were no longer on the green grassy plane, they were now surrounded by thick jungle foliage.

"Nice trick monkey," Raven said impressed.

"Thank-you," Schwenk said with a slight bow, "now my dear...I wish to test your loyalty to me".

"How," she asked eyeing him suspiciously as his eyes roamed up and down her body, "touch me and I'll snap you like a twig," she stated matter of fact.

"That I have no doubt," Schwenk winked, "maybe someday you'll change your mind," he said lightly tugging a lock of her ebony hair.

"Riiight...and how long is eternity...because that's how long you'll be waiting," Raven smirked.

"How ungrateful you are...after all I've done for you," Schwenk said shaking his head.

"Done for me...you've done nothing but be a pain in my backside," Raven growled.

"Oh really now," Schwenk smirked and captured her face between his hands," Don't you remember," he said as his steel gray eyes glowed, "I saved you...they put you in a mental hospital, your mate and the other's think your too dangerous to keep around," Schwenk said twisting her memories, "I was the one who freed you...Remember".

"You saved me," she said flatly.

"Yes...I saved you," Schwenk smiled, "The others are a danger to you...they will try and take you and put you away again".

"Put me away," the lioness blinked.

"Yes, they want to keep you locked up," Schwenk smirked," but as long as your with me I won't let them do that".

The lioness slowly nodded her head.

"Tell me ...what does he call you that no one knows about...the one when you two are alone," Schwenk asked.

Raven just gave him an odd look, "lea".

"Liar," Schwenk snorted, "What name does he call you...I could search your mind...but I would rather you volunteer to tell me".

"Anna," Raven nodded.

"Good girl," Schwenk winked, "If you hear that name come from his lips...kill him" he said implanting the order in her mind then dropped his hands from her face.

Raven remained motionless for a few minutes then blinked; "now how about you go and get us some food like a good little pet," Schwenk smirked.

Raven nodded and ran off, Schwenk looked around, "this won't do...won't do at all," he said with a wave of his hand a small cabin appeared, "much better, why rough it when I don't have too," he smiled to himself, he knew as long as he had the lioness under his control the ThunderCats were powerless to stop him, he knew as long as he kept her close, they wouldn't dare do anything that might jeopardize her safety.

A while later Raven returned, "Well...what have you brought your master," Schwenk said.

"Water fowl," She said proudly holding up two ducks.

"Wow...Bet they put up quite a struggle," Schwenk smirked sarcastically.

"It wasn't that easy," she said dropping them to the ground and wringing the water from her long hair.

"Ewww...now there's going to be the smell of wet cat in the place for days," Schwenk said making a face.

Raven just glared at him, "looks like one of your feathered friends isn't quite dead yet, "the human remarked.

Raven looked down and saw what he meant, one of the ducks was still moving, she looked at him and smirked and brought the heal of her boot down hard on the birds head crushing it's skull, "Better," she winked.

"Umm yeah...glad it was him not me," Schwenk said, one thing about Raven she took the direct approach. Nothing seemed to bother her. "Next time bring something bigger that would really impress me," he said, "Now go clean them and get cooking...and for god sake go dry off you smell like a swamp".


	18. Chapter 18

Souls Unite

Chapter 18

By Leanna.

Authors note, the summoner and Guardian and its powers was created by Myra...I have permission to use it in my story.

It had been a little over two weeks since the ThunderCats arrived back home, the panther kept pretty much to himself, he took his meals in his room and only came out of his room to go down to the med bay for an hour to do physical therapy on his broken leg. The others were growing concern, both Lion-O and Tygra tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged and changed the subject.

"You know how stubborn that man is," Cheetara said as the lion paced the control room floor.

"Yeah I know...but still...this isn't like him," Lion-O said running his fingers through his scarlet mane. "I've never seen him so depressed I even suggested a drive in the thundertank just to get out and he turned it down".

"And it isn't like Lea to just up and run away either," The cheetah nodded, "she hasn't even sent the stealth ship back yet, so we have no idea where she is".

"Well we have to try and find her," Lion-O said.

"How, she could be just about anywhere," Cheetara said.

"I know but it was proven she took Schwenk's body...how far a lone woman can get with a corpse without being noticed," Lion-O nodded.

"Where's Tygra...we should talk to him about this too".

"He's down in the courtyard with Myra helping her practice her summoning" Lion-O nodded.

"Let's go down and watch," Cheetara winked and got up from the control console. The two walked outside and sat on the bottom of the steps and watched the two tigers.

"Ok Myra just relax and concentrate," Tygra said standing behind the tigress and putting his hand on her shoulder.

The tigress nodded and closed her eyes and held her long staff in front of her, "Guardians of Thundera I summon thee...Bring fort the strong one," she said and raised the staff in the air over her head, the staff started to glow, the tigress's long multi colored hair blew around her face as the power went from her body to the staff, in a flash a large Black Panther appeared in front of the tigress and laid at her feet.

"Wow...now that's impressive," Lion-O smiled.

Myra leaned down and patted the cat's head before it vanished again, "Thanks," she smiled, "I'm still learning".

"But she's getting much better," Tygra smiled.

"That's because I have a great teacher," Myra winked.

"So these Guardians...they can be a help in a battle," Lion-O asked.

"Yes," Myra nodded, "Each Guardian is represented by a cat form that can be called to aid in battle... I just have to learn to be able to focus more and call them at will".

"I'm sure your tutor will be more than willing to help you with that," Cheetara teased.

Tygra's face lit in embarrassment and the tigress giggled slightly, "Now don't you start," Tygra said trying to sound cross. Both the lion and cheetah burst out laughing, "ok ok...We'll behave...for now," Lion-O winked.

"We didn't come down here to tease...although it's tempting," Cheetara said, "We actually came down to talk to you about Panthro".

"Still hiding in his room is he," Tygra asked.

"Yeah... He came out long enough to go down to the med bay and back to his room," Lion-O nodded.

"I told him yesterday that I thought the thundertank was leaking oil somewhere...all he did was shrug," Tygra said, "and that's not like him".

"No...Especially when it comes to his metal baby," Cheetara nodded.

"ok...this is going to sound crazy...but," Myra said," Why not just go and drag his blue butt out of that room and just take him out for a drive...your two big strong strapping men...surely you can handle one little panther," she smirked.

Both Tygra and Lion-O looked at each other then at the tigress, "umm...You do remember who we're talking about...You know Panthro...Big guy...short fuse...has the strength of at least 10 men and that's when he calm," Lion-O said cocking a brow.

"I think their scared of him Tara," Myra smirked at the cheetah.

"You know ...I think your right," Cheetara winked.

"Alright then if you think it's so easy you two go," Tygra nodded.

"Fair enough," Myra nodded," Let's go get ourselves a panther spots".

"Hope you two know what you're doing," Lion-O called after the two women as they walked up the steps.

"Think we should go with them," Lion-O asked Tygra.

"Nah...I think they can handle him," Tygra smirked.

"It's not a fair fight," Lion-O smirked.

"I know...he doesn't stand a chance," The tiger chuckled.

"So umm...how we going to handle this," Myra asked as they got closer to Panthro's bedchamber.

"Easy...use the direct approach," Cheetara winked and knocked on the panther's door.

Myra chuckled as the door opened, "well," Panthro stated waiting for an explanation as to their visit.

"Hello to you too," Cheetara smiled, "we're here on a mission".

"Oh...what kind of mission," Panthro asked curiously.

"The get you out in the fresh air mission," Myra spoke up.

"Don't think I was briefed on that one," Panthro snorted and started to shut the door.

"Ooooh no you don't," Cheetara said putting her hand on the door, "you are coming with us".

"And if I don't" The panther asked.

"We'll just up and drag you out," Myra smiled sweetly.

"I just want to be left alone," The panther growled.

"You've been alone too long...now come on," Cheetara said placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Panthro just rolled his eyes, "Where are you taking me," he sighed.

"Just for a drive," Myra said, "the fresh air will do you good".

"Has anyone ever told you two that you're annoying," Panthro scowled.

"Not lately," Cheetara smiled and grabbed the panther's arm, "come on...it will be fun".

Tygra and Lion-O were still outside sitting on the steps when the hanger door opened, "well I'll be," Tygra laughed as the thundertank roared to life and sped out of the hanger with the two she cats and panther inside.

"You know those women are more dangerous than a whole pack of mutants," Lion-O chuckled and waved as the thundertank drove over the draw bridge.

"You do know that if it was us who went to him you know where we'd be," Tygra smirked.

"Yeah... Flat on our backs nursing a fat lip".

"Exactly," Tygra chuckled.

"So panther...isn't this much better than sitting up in your room brooding," Cheetara asked as they sped along the country side.

"I guess so," He scowled from the passenger seat, refusing to admit it was nice to get outside.

"What's that," Myra asked standing up in the back and pointing off to the right, "Don't remember seeing that place before".

"Neither have I," Cheetara," Panthro".

"No...That wasn't there the last time I was out here," He said looking at the new cabin nestled in between the trees.

"Hmm... We have new neighbours and didn't know it...Let's stop and say hello," Myra smiled.

"I really don't feel much like a social call," Panthro said as the tank slowed down, "but you are anyway," he said shaking his head.

"Don't be such an old grump," Myra winked and jumped out when the tank came to a halt.

"Women," the panther snorted and gingerly got out and followed the two with the help of a cane.

"Maybe they don't want company...ever think of that," Panthro said making his way up the few steps.

"Will you stop," Cheetara winked and knocked on the door.

"See...no one is home," Panthro said and turned around and started back down the steps.

The cheetah just shook her head and knocked again. The door flew open, "I told you before I don't want your damn burble fruit, now buzz off," A familiar female voice growled.

The two ThunderCat female's eyes widened, "Lea," Cheetara said getting over the shock and finding her voice. Panthro stopped and turned around and looked at who was standing in the door way.

"Damn," the lioness said and slammed the door shut.

"What the..." Panthro said and made his way back up the steps and pushed his way past the two she cats then pounded on the door, "open this door right now or I'll bust it down".

"Whoa...Panthro simmer down," Cheetara said putting her hand on his arm.

"Like hell I will...my wife is in there and I want answers and I want answers right now," He snarled and pounded on the door again.

"Panthro calm down...you can't go breaking down doors," Myra nodded.

"Watch me," The big cat said and backed up and leaned on his cane, with his good leg he gave the door a hard kick, sending it flying open. "LEANNA," Panthro bellowed and stepped inside.

"Go home Panther," the lioness said from her hiding spot.

"Not until I know what is going on," He said looking around trying to locate her.

"What's going on is that your invading my home...now go...you're not taking me back there...I won't let you lock me up again," The lioness said.

"Lea...baby...no one is going to lock you up anywhere," Panthro said moving around quietly.

"Liar...you want me locked away," the she cat hissed.

"Panthro," Myra whispered and nodded towards a closed door.

The panther nodded and moved towards the door.

"I don't know where you got that idea from," he said, "but please...come out...I swear to you no one wants to lock you away".

Raven looked around the room she was in, "Damn it Schwenk...Where the hell are you," She grumbled to herself, then seen the humans gun lying on top of the dresser, she quickly grabbed it.

Panthro backed away from the door as it slowly opened, "lea," He smiled," You don't know how worried I've been," he said reaching for her.

"Back off," she growled holding up the gun and levelling it at the panther's forehead.

"Lea," he said shocked, "what the hell"

"You heard me...back off," she said opening the door fully.

"Lea...Come on now...put that thing down before someone gets hurt," the panther said Then noticed the color of her eyes, "Raven," He questioned.

"Ooooh blue man is smart," Raven smirked, "now you and your two kitties just turn around and go back the way you came".

"Why are you being like this," Panthro asked, "you know no one is going to hurt you".

"Bullocks...you just want to take me back to that hospital and lock me away again," Raven said cocking back the hammer on the gun.

"WHAT...No...we didn't lock you up in the first place," Panthro said.

"Yes you did...you and that damn tiger...locked me up...you would have left me there to rot if I hadn't of been saved," Raven growled.

"Saved...saved by who," Cheetara asked.

"Schwenk...he came and saved me," Raven said not taking her eyes off Panthro.

"Schwenk...but he's dead," Myra said confused.

"That's what you think," Raven smirked. "Now get out".

"You to wait outside," Panthro said calmly.

"What...are you nuts," Myra said, "she'll shoot you the second you move".

"She won't shoot me," Panthro said calmly watching the lioness, "Go...now".

Reluctantly the two women left, "Raven," Panthro said calmly, "We're alone...put the gun down...you know I would never hurt you," He said taking a step forward.

"Stay where you are...Please," she said as her hand trembled slightly.

The panther kept moving forward until the barrel of the gun pressed against his bare chest, "its ok," he said quietly and reached up and gently touched the lioness's cheek with his fingertips. The lioness just looked at him as he dropped his hand from her cheek and put it over the gun. His gaze never left hers as he took the gun from her hand.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she flung her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly; he closed his eyes and wrapped both arms around her, taking in her scent, feeling the softness of her long ebony mane and the warmth of her body, "Lea...What's happened to you," he asked quietly, "why did you run".

To be continued...


End file.
